


纵横四海

by Northwest_er



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northwest_er/pseuds/Northwest_er
Summary: 纵横四海AU，黑尾铁朗、及川彻、岩泉一三人是由猫又老师培养出的江洋大盗。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	1. 01

美术馆内，油画展览已经闭幕了，铁马围起来的区域里，只有穿着统一工装、戴着手套的搬运公司员工们，他们小心地将一幅幅名画从画框里取下、放进保险柜里，再把一个个保险箱搬出去堆放在一起，准备装车运往机场。他们只是被雇来的一群临时工人，不清楚名画的价值，只期待现结的工资。  
“那个高个的鸡冠头，”工头叫了一声，“过来帮忙把这些箱子抬上车。”  
黑尾铁朗走过来，沉默地照做。他手脚麻利，很快就把几大箱油画整整齐齐码好在卡车车厢。负责押送运输的人将卡车尾箱锁好。  
“真不错的小伙子，”工头赞许到，“好了好了，收工！都过来领工钱了啊！”  
黑尾铁朗将钞票塞进裤子口袋，独自一人离开了。

穿着白西装的及川坐在广场边上喂鸽子，鸽子们为了抢到更多苞谷，都不怕人地飞到他手边。他身后是一座喷泉，哗啦啦的水声带来清凉的水雾，细小的水珠纷纷扬起落在他的发丝上。有人走近，鸽子们被扑棱棱地惊飞一大片，翅膀拍打着落下几根白羽毛。柔软的绒羽很快被水雾打湿，由轻飘飘变得稍有些坠，如雪般落在及川的头上。来的人穿着轻便的机车服，他站在及川面前，伸出手拈走那些白毛：“满头白白，好像个老头子一样。”  
及川乖乖地任由那人的动作，嘴巴却不满地撇到一边：“小岩怎么一来就损我。”  
岩泉不说话，仔细地挑干净及川的头发，又轻轻抚摸了几下，感受柔软的发丝穿过指缝的柔滑，才继续说：“这回是鸟毛，下次就是鸟屎了。”  
“哼，别以为我不知道你刚才在妒忌及川大人在漫天白羽中如油画一般的美景。”及川站起来整理着西装上因为坐着而压出的皱褶，不甘示弱地回嘴：“死心吧，就算是我头上落了鸟屎也不会有女孩子看你。”  
“毕竟看你比较搞笑。”  
“好了好了！走吧。他应该准备好了。”  
“转移话题以为我看不出来吗。”  
“竟然拆穿！最讨厌小岩了！”  
“我也讨厌垃圾川。”  
他们一路拌着嘴走到了一家咖啡厅，六月开始逐渐转热的天气让外面露天通风的位置相当抢手，几顶墨绿的遮阳伞下都坐满了人，只有一张桌子旁边只坐着一个穿着破洞牛仔裤的黑发男人。及川和岩泉走过去拉开了椅子，坐下去的时候及川开口问道：“小黑，搞定了吗？”  
黑尾点头，他已经换掉了工人制服，从口袋中摸出由工钱变的香烟随意丢在桌子上：“正经的劳动报酬，来一根？”  
及川抽出一根叼在嘴上，黑尾也拿了一支，及川把头伸过去，黑尾拢着火帮他点烟。岩泉默不作声地把椅子移远了一点，他可不会跟着那两个人一起吞云吐雾。  
“一切顺利。”黑尾用力吸了一口，偏细的烟管顿时少了半截，他把烟灰掸落在陶瓷烟灰缸里，长长地吐出一口白烟。这时候服务员把他们的咖啡送上来了，黑尾偏过身去把加了双倍糖的那杯调到自己面前，趁机在岩泉耳边说：“我已经在装那幅画的箱子上贴了隐形追踪器，一会儿就看你的了。”  
岩泉点了点头，拿走了面前打包好的黑咖啡。“一会儿见。”  
“一会儿见哦小岩，我和小黑会帮你打好掩护的。”及川慢悠悠地说，他像一条金鱼一样吐着烟圈。面前是黑尾给他点的拿铁，厚厚一层奶泡，正中一朵完美的心形拉花。及川伸出舌头舔了一口，好甜。  
约摸过了一刻钟，一辆装满油画的卡车从美术馆开了出来，经过咖啡厅所在的街道转了个弯驶向下一个路口。黑尾按灭了烟头，端起咖啡喝完最后两口：“走吧，我已经把车开过来了。”  
及川推开椅子跟了上来：“这次我开。”  
黑尾在前面走着头也不回：“都不知道上次是谁差点开到河沟里的。”  
“你自己的车技也马马虎虎好吧，”及川快走两步和他并肩，“何况这次的车钥匙在谁手里呢？”  
一摸口袋空空如也，转头看去时发现车钥匙扣已经在及川的指尖耀武扬威地旋转着。居然把手伸向自己人，及川真是不懂什么叫盗亦有道。“那就你开咯。”黑尾妥协了。  
敞篷跑车很快追上了笨重的卡车，两车之间的距离恰好能让卡车里的人看到跑车里的状况。及川大摇大摆地坐在驾驶室，风把他的头发吹得乱舞，但一头乱发并没有影响他英俊的脸，反倒是给原本斯文的面庞增添了几分狂野的气质——正好和他现在准备要做的事情很相衬——及川一手把住方向盘，一手搂过黑尾和他接吻。他从黑尾舌头上尝到了同样甜腻的咖啡味，这个人真是嗜糖如命。“小黑好甜。”及川在亲吻的间隙低声呢喃。  
黑尾回味着及川嘴里的牛奶味，复又把嘴唇贴上去，唇齿相贴间还提醒了一句：“麻烦你开车看路，别看我。”  
及川顾着亲吻没办法回嘴，只能发出一些“嗯嗯”的声音，黑尾这个人，明明叫自己看路，把自己亲得晕头转向的还不是他。缺氧带来的后果是握着方向盘的手渐渐无力，跑车歪歪扭扭地像个醉汉般前进着，所幸车速不快，不然这一出速度与激情恐怕还会更加惊险。  
他们作秀的效果很明显，卡车里的人注意力都被他们吸引了去，他们交头接耳，指指点点，脸上浮现出暧昧不清的微笑。但他们不知道的是，在刚才减速转弯的时候，岩泉的摩托车从后边绕上来，借着倒后镜的死角悄悄跟在了卡车后面。  
驾驶室里的人完全没发现身后的尾随，三辆车一同驶进了单行道，和情报中的路线完全一致。岩泉打开通讯频道给及川发出了减速的信号，跑车的速度慢了下来，逼迫卡车也只好减速。  
岩泉一拧油门拉近和卡车的距离，紧接着从摩托车上纵身一跳，稳稳拉住了门外的把手。现在只要开锁、进去找到黑尾标记好的名画、装进画筒、顺利脱身，一切就万事大吉了。岩泉在脑海里模拟着接下来预备的行动，卡车却忽然加速了，他身子一晃差点被甩下来。  
“垃圾川！你做什么！”耳麦里传来岩泉压抑怒火的低吼，及川轻飘飘的声音听起来毫无歉意：“不好意思，一时激动不小心踩了脚油门……啊！小黑别闹！”  
并不想继续听他们在做什么，岩泉关掉了通讯信号。

解码开锁对岩泉来说都不是什么难事，很快他就打开了车箱铁门，偏过身钻了进去。掏出手机开始扫描目标的追踪信号，正好就是最上面的一个保险箱，不用他再搬搬抬抬，黑尾做事真够滴水不漏的。岩泉从身上掏出工具，撬开保险柜，精美的油画静静躺在里面看着他。  
“跟我走吧。”岩泉在心里轻声说着，把画布从画框里小心地揭起来，卷好，塞进画筒里，一切都和他预想的那般顺利。他重新连通了和及川的信号：“我准备出来了，过来接我。”  
“收到。”及川坐正身子，前面的道路重新变宽，时机把握得刚刚好。跑车变道，故意给卡车让路，之后再重新并入车道。“小岩，我在你后面了哦。”  
岩泉把保险箱重新锁好，推开车箱铁门，看到及川和黑尾两个人在车上冲他挤眉弄眼。岩泉目测了一下车距，冲及川打手势：“开近一点啊笨蛋！”  
“啊？小岩你说什么？”  
“叫你踩油门。”黑尾提醒到。  
“直接跳过来啦，小岩你可以的！”  
“混蛋川！”  
“好了好了，别吵了。”黑尾从旁边伸手过来扶着方向盘，“及川，靠近一点。岩泉，准备好。”  
及川猛地加了把油，跑车低鸣一声差点贴上卡车保险杠，岩泉背着画卷纵身一跳——  
“哇啊我看不到路了！”“岩泉抓紧！停车！”  
尖锐刺耳的摩擦声在轮胎与车道间划出一道长痕，岩泉死命抠住挡风玻璃，黑尾揪住他的衣服，及川抱着方向盘。他们的车头歪了三十度，差点冲出路边护栏。刚才岩泉跳车的时候及川怕车速太快有危险，结果一收油门，岩泉摔到了车前盖上，差点滚下马路。  
“你有没有事？”及川哆嗦着伸出手敲了敲岩泉的头盔，岩泉一动不动，及川害怕了，“小岩……小岩！你死了我可就没人欺负了啊……”  
“混蛋川！我活着就是给你欺负的吗！”原本想装死的岩泉忍无可忍地一拳砸到及川头上。及川捂住脑袋却没心没肺地笑了出来：“太好了，看来人没事。”  
黑尾长长松了口气：“下次还是让我开吧。”  
岩泉撑着车门翻进车里，及川重新启动了车子。刚才撞上车盖的那下虽然没造成大碍，但还是摔疼了，岩泉一摘掉头盔就忍不住开始数落及川：“跟你说了多少次，接应的时候不要突然收油门，刚才卡车的速度这么快，你减速是想害我啊？之前该减速的时候又踩油门，当时我就只有半只脚的位置可以站得住，你以为我是蜘蛛侠吗？”  
论武力值打不过发小，在驾驶各种交通工具的技能方面也完全不够岩泉对机械仿佛天赋一般自如，被说教而没办法反驳的结果是，及川那张漫画男主角脸变成了被水打湿又吹干的发黄且皱巴巴的漫画男主角脸，满是委屈的神色。  
他们把车开到了安全的地方，他们的老师——猫又育史给黑尾找了一间带天台的小公寓。黑尾用新换的手机号联系到买家告诉他东西已经得手。买家对他们干净果断的行动很满意，承诺多给他们2%的报酬。挂了电话，黑尾把这个消息转告给及川和岩泉，那两个人已经在天台上开香槟庆祝了。  
听到黑尾这么说，及川更加开心了，他端起香槟杯，“敬聪明绝顶举世无双的及川大人和他的朋友此次行动也获得大胜利。”  
“明明这次我出力比较多吧，”岩泉脱掉机车服，拿过香槟轻轻喝了一小口，“听你说得把功劳全占了，不过至少你和黑尾的掩护做得不错。”  
黑尾拿起香槟杯和他俩各碰了一下，发出两声清脆的声响。“顺利就好。”他一仰脖把淡金色的酒液一饮而尽。  
“小黑，香槟不是这样喝的哟。”及川托着瓶底，把瓶口伸过去想给他再倒一杯，结果没控制好倒酒的速度，哗一下子倒了满满一杯，洁白绵密的泡沫瞬间冲出细长的杯子淋了黑尾满手。  
“啧，你看看你。”黑尾放下杯子甩甩手，也不气恼，及川拿了纸巾给他擦手。黑尾抬起手舔掉漏在指缝间的酒液，砸了咂嘴：“真是好酒。”  
“及川大人挑的品味当然不会差。”及川又拿起杯子喝了一口，“来嘛，小岩，一起干杯！”  
“干杯。”三只玻璃杯碰在一起，天气很好，午后的阳光将他们杯子里香槟酒照得更加澄澈，黑尾好奇地盯着杯中不断上升的气泡看，岩泉在慢慢品酒，及川放下杯子，整个人躺到了露台的地上。  
“小岩，小黑，你们看，这朵云的形状好特别啊。”  
“天上的云这么多，你看的是哪朵啊？”岩泉绕开及川的长手长脚在他身边坐下来，和他一起抬头看。  
及川拍拍身旁的空位示意岩泉也躺下来，接着转过头：“小黑你也过来嘛。”  
“来了。”黑尾拿着酒杯走过来，一边蹲下身用左手撑地一边坐下来，结果不小心右手一抖半杯香槟倒到了及川脸上。  
“咳！小黑你报复我！”  
“我没有，这是意外。”  
“做得好，黑尾。”  
他们三个人就这么并排躺在露台上看着天上的浮云漫无目的地飘来飘去，风把淡淡的酒香送来，微醺的味道缠绕在他们的鼻尖和发丝，闻起来有一点甜。他们沉默了一会儿，岩泉忽然开口问道：“你们有没有想过以后要做什么呢？”  
“以后？”另外两人几乎是异口同声。  
“我们总不能偷一辈子东西吧。”  
“以后啊，”黑尾慢悠悠地说，“也许等哪天我做腻了江洋大盗，就去买一艘船，买那种能住在上面的，这样我就可以天天钓鱼了。”  
“小黑喜欢鱼也不用去当渔夫吧……”及川做出认真思考的模样，“我没想好欸，小岩先说吧。”  
“我想开一间炸豆腐店然后天天开车送豆腐。”岩泉说。  
“哇，想不到小岩和小黑都是那种想要和喜欢的东西在一起过一辈子的人吗！”及川大惊小怪地开玩笑，“而且，小岩你是看了什么奇怪的东西才会有这样的念头啦！”  
“到你了，及川。”黑尾借伸懒腰的契机推了下及川。  
“我吗……让我想想……”及川把手交叉垫在了后脑勺，“嗯，及川大人的理想是，将来定居南半球！”  
“为什么？”这回换黑尾和岩泉异口同声了。  
“因为……你们想啊，南半球一年四季是和我们这边相反的吧。”见他俩点头了，及川得意地继续说，“去了南半球的话，每年圣诞节我都可以去海边和一群穿比基尼的美女一起过了！”  
就为这个……岩泉和黑尾一起无语了。  
太阳往西边沉了一点，三个人的影子被斜着拉得更长了。他们谁都没说话，就在及川以为大家都睡着了的时候，岩泉坐直了身体，“不过要实现我们刚才说的，也是等我们收山以后的事了。”他说，“我先去弄晚上吃的了。”  
岩泉下楼去了，及川眯着眼躺了一会儿，黑尾还是闭着眼一动不动，及川踹了他一脚：“喂，大懒猫，行动开始了！”

及川鬼鬼祟祟下楼走进厨房的时候，岩泉还在围着围裙煲汤。  
“你下来了啊，”岩泉看到他，招呼他过来，从汤锅里舀了一勺汤。“试一下好不好喝？”  
及川伸出舌头轻轻舔了一口：“不要……好烫啊，你快点给我吹凉啦。”  
岩泉把汤勺靠近唇边吹了几口：“现在可以喝了，来吧。”  
“嗯……”及川把汤勺里的汤全喝掉了，眼珠转转，做出一副美食家点评的样子砸着嘴说：“小岩的厨艺有进步呢，至少尝起来不像洗锅水了。”  
“你混蛋！”总是这样，及川经常可以用一句话激怒发小。岩泉气得想用汤勺打他，被及川像条鱼一样侧身溜开，于是岩泉索性放下勺子过来捉他，在没几处藏身的厨房里很快就将及川逮住了，岩泉把竹马按在墙上，脸凑得极近，质问他：“昨天中午是谁把我做的奶油汤喝得一干二净啊？嗯？还像只小狗一样舔盘子？”  
“是我啦是我啦！”及川见局势不利，连忙卖乖，“我是小狗，小岩满意了吧？汪汪汪……”及川一边学着狗叫，一边扮小狗去舔岩泉的脸，收到对方嫌弃的目光之后大笑起来，他知道岩泉拿他没办法。  
“好了，不跟你闹了。”岩泉松开他，重新回到灶台前。他关掉火，将餐具从橱柜里拿出摆好，桌子上已经摆好了几道丰盛的菜。这时候及川又不知道溜去哪里了，也不懂得过来搭把手。“过来吃饭了——”他冲外面喊到，很快及川和黑尾两个人一前一后地冒了出来，他们拉开椅子，把盘子摆正，坐好。感觉到两道期待的目光落在自己身上，岩泉觉得自己好像养了两只宠物。  
“真不错。”黑尾低头闻了一下烤鱼，拿起餐刀想切一块，及川按住了他的手：“等一下，你是不是忘了什么……”他冲黑尾打眼色，黑尾作出一副恍然大悟的样子：“对哦！这就来！及川过来帮忙。”  
“好嘞！”及川兴冲冲地应了一声，两个人又推开椅子一溜烟跑了，留下岩泉和一桌子食物面面相觑：“喂！你们去哪！”  
餐桌上的灯忽然灭了，光亮被一点豆大的烛火取而代之。及川和黑尾一人一边地抬着一个生日蛋糕再次出场，“Happy birthday to you~……”两人唱着有些走调的生日歌，将蛋糕放到了岩泉面前。  
“这……”岩泉低头看着那个很明显出自及川手作的蛋糕，上面画得一团糟的图案只能依稀辨认出用红色草莓酱画的一个小人应该是自己，而另外两坨可疑的紫色和黄色可能是及川和黑尾……乱七八糟的配色，粗糙的抹面，还有摆盘凌乱毫无美感的水果……  
“生日快乐，小岩！”及川仿佛丝毫不觉得自己做的蛋糕有多么滑稽，他喜滋滋地说：“这是及川大人的爱！当然小黑也帮忙打了下手……但最重要的裱花都是我亲自画的！小岩快点许愿吧！”  
“那好吧，”岩泉勉为其难地拿起酒杯，示意他俩坐下，“既然今天是我的生日——真感动你们这两个混蛋还记得，那你们就听我一次。”他顿了顿，看了他的同伴一眼，才继续郑重地说：“明天黑尾找到买家把那幅画出手后，我们就不再做贼。”  
“好啦快点吹蜡烛吧！”及川也不知听没听，把蛋糕往岩泉面前推得更近了，“不然蜡烛就要点完了。”  
“吹吧吹吧，快吹。”黑尾也在旁边帮腔。  
岩泉瞥了这两个没正形的家伙一眼，一口气把蜡烛吹灭了。“我就当说好了啊。”他拔掉燃剩一小节的蜡烛，正准备把塑料刀拿过来切蛋糕时，及川和黑尾在他两边伸出了手，两人一起把蛋糕掀到了岩泉脸上。  
“你们两个混蛋！”岩泉的脸顿时变成了一片五彩斑斓，恶作剧成功，黑尾笑得上气不接下气，及川也笑到浑身都没力气了。岩泉抹掉糊在眼睛上的奶油，一把捉住了想要逃走的始作俑者们。“我就知道你们没安好心！”岩泉说着同时将他俩的头按在已经不成样的蛋糕里，再次抬头时，及川的鼻子全白了，黑尾前额的头发也黏糊糊地沾了一大坨奶油，眼睛都快睁不开。他们三个人互相看着对方，都快笑到桌子底下去。  
“都怪及川出的好主意，现在还连累到我。”黑尾一边笑一边拨弄刘海，把挂在上面的奶油抹下来。  
“明明小黑才是最积极准备的那个。”及川用纸巾擦着鼻子，不小心蹭了点奶油到嘴唇上，他伸出舌头舔掉了。“真好吃，可惜了好浪费啊。”  
“反正主谋和帮凶一个都跑不了。”岩泉接过及川递过去的纸巾擦脸，把剩下的蛋糕清理干净。

吃过晚饭后，黑尾去洗碗，岩泉在收拾房间，及川没事做，就上天台去抽烟。晚上起风了，风一吹星辰仿佛都被擦亮，反倒是及川笼罩在一片烟雾中。  
门传来开合的响动，及川不用回头都知道是黑尾，他能听得出岩泉的脚步，但黑尾走路几乎不发出一丁点声音。  
“又抽烟？当心抽太多牙齿全黄，还怎么当帅哥。”黑尾从他面前拿走了烟盒，抽出一支，双手在自己身上身下地摸打火机，吐了个脏字：“没带上来。”  
“你不也抽。”及川淡淡地反驳，嘴里的香烟只剩个头，他的双唇用力含住过滤嘴，伸手把黑尾拉过来，靠近对方嘴边的香烟，用最后的一点明火点燃了。  
黑尾看着他，及川在给他点烟的时候眼睛是微微垂着的，棕色的瞳孔被双眼皮遮住了大半部分，目光专注在如呼吸般一明一灭的火光上。很快烟被点燃，细细的灰色烟雾飘起，及川的面容也像隔了一层纱一样朦胧起来。及川总是自称他是他们当中最英俊帅气的，黑尾也同意，他不会形容及川的脸，总之就是觉得他好看，耐看。  
他们倚靠在围栏边上，及川抽完一支，还想再拿，被黑尾按住了手。黑尾的手是凉的，带着湿过水的潮意。及川笑嘻嘻地说：“小黑和小岩都做家务，反倒显得我太过清闲。”  
“你那双手不是拿来做这种事的。”黑尾几乎是不假思索地说。  
“那我的手拿来做什么呢？”及川张开手掌，手心手背地前后翻看着，“拿来开锁、偷东西吗？”  
黑尾沉默了，他知道尽管当时表现得不在乎，但岩泉在餐桌上说的话进了及川心里面。他狠狠地抽了一口烟：“你也想收山了？”  
“再说吧，”及川模棱两可，“明天卖的那幅画，还不够我们下半辈子用。”  
岩泉在楼下叫他们了，及川应了一声，望了黑尾一眼，忽然靠过来亲了他，说是亲，其实只不过嘴唇相贴。及川的嘴唇有些干燥，黑尾惊愕地摸摸自己的嘴，忽然笑了，问他：“干什么？白天做戏还没演够啊？”  
“没什么。”及川率先离开了，丢黑尾一个人在天台上吹风。黑尾兀自笑了笑，掐灭烟头也跟着下楼去了。

第二天早上他们在一栋豪华的公馆里见了买家，买家是个英国佬，见到那幅油画简直双眼放光，一直“范特西”“范特西”地说来说去。及川和岩泉对视一眼，岩泉看到及川眼里的崇拜，这不禁使他感到意外了。从小到大，岩泉一直认为及川是更聪明的那个，无论是头脑还是技巧，他们在一起合作偷过无数贵重的东西，钻石珠宝、古董文物、合同机密甚至偷过重要的标本，但他们从不偷现金。  
买家爽快填了支票，黑尾把那薄薄一张纸揣兜里放好，还装模作样煞有介事地握了个手说什么“合作愉快”。他们从沙发上起身，准备告别时，原本坐在一旁的一位中年人走了上来，礼貌地拦住了他们的去路。  
“你们很有名。”中年人和他们说的是日语，“我叫入畑伸照，我想拜托你们帮我偷一幅画。”  
及川刚想开口说什么，岩泉抢先说话了：“不好意思，我们已经打算收手了。”  
“先看看也不要紧的。”入畑说着捧出一本画册，翻开其中一页指着说，“这幅画叫《戴假发的中年教师》，之前在东京国立博物馆展出时失窃了，之后失踪了两年，现在的市值翻了三倍。我了解到这幅画现在在一个私人收藏家手里，计划将在一个月后的拍卖会上重见天日。”  
“我们很贵的，你打算出多少来请？”及川接过画册翻得哗哗作响。  
入畑的严肃地思索了一下，才谨慎地开了个数：“八十万美金。”  
前所未有的高额佣金，黑尾顿时觉得裤兜里的那张支票轻得仿佛不存在。干他们这一行开这么高价的也不是没有，要么是要的货特别贵重，要么则是……“东西的具体位置？”黑尾问。  
冷静，及川暗暗握紧拳头，八十万美金的确很诱人，但黑尾的问题提醒了他，这笔交易恐怕没那么简单。  
入畑递上了一张照片，是一个满头白发但神情威严的老头：“宫城，鹫匠锻治家。”  
及川和岩泉都不动声色地倒吸一口气，他们都明白那个名字意味着什么。最后还是岩泉说：“很抱歉，请入畑先生另请高手吧。走了，阿彻。”  
及川哦哦地应着，留恋地看了两眼画册才放下跟在岩泉后面走了，黑尾拍了拍入畑肩膀：“可惜咯。”  
想不到有及川彻不敢做的事情啊……入畑摇了摇头，拿起画册重新翻开，却发现刚才的那一页被撕掉了。“哈，”入畑意味深长地笑了，“我知道你会去的。”

他们三人回到公寓，岩泉昨晚已经把屋子收拾得差不多了。“真想不到我们的‘职业生涯’就这么结束了。”黑尾窝在沙发一角打量着空空的客厅，岩泉打开了手提电脑查询航班信息，两个人有一句每一句地聊着天，及川一反常态，进家后一句话都没说就闷声进房间把门从里锁上。  
“他在闹情绪？”黑尾望向那扇紧闭的房门。  
岩泉做出一个了然于胸的表情，走过去敲敲门：“你也知道这样是没用的吧。”普通的球锁，岩泉打开不用五秒钟。  
“小岩吵死了。”里头传出及川含糊不清的声音，多半是把自己裹在被子里或是捂在枕头底下了，岩泉难得一次不冲他急眼，而是好声好气地解释到：“那单生意我们做不来的，鹫匠对藏品的安保要求非常严格，尤其是自从牛岛若利成为他手下的安保队队长之后，安防系统又上了一个等级，我们不必为了八十万去冒险。”  
房间里面没有应答。岩泉叹了口气，及川的固执真是让人头疼，有时候就连自己也不理解他的执着，他背靠着门坐下来：“我知道之前我们得手过很多次，可这次任务就算你放弃了也不会让人对你的能力产生任何质疑。总是不知道满足的话，是永远得不到幸福的。我想说的就这些，机票已经订好了，明天我们就出发。”  
午餐是黑尾做的，岩泉把最后的物品打包好，在将他们的作案工具整理到工具箱里合上锁好的时候，岩泉终于产生了自己即将告别这一行的真实感。及川依旧没什么话，吃饭的时候他们安静得过分。  
下午岩泉稍微眯了一会儿，醒来时发现及川和刚收拾好的工具不见了，一同失踪的，还有黑尾铁朗。


	2. 02

高速公路上，一辆辆汽车从车窗边飞速向后略过，黑尾把油门踩到底，一路风驰电掣。及川坐在副驾驶，安全带横在他身前，他歪头看向黑尾：“你怎么跟来了？”  
“你离开我怎么行？”黑尾又超了一辆车，“倒是你，不担心岩泉会追来之类的？”  
“小岩的性格我再熟悉不过，”及川把头靠在头枕上，“他会接受这个结果，然后为我们做好接应的。”他忽然笑了起来，“我们一直以来的合作不就是这样吗？制定计划，前期准备，实施行动，掩护撤离。”  
“那你这次还差点想一个人去？”黑尾忍不住也用了老妈子语气，“你没了我们会像个瘸子。”  
及川知道黑尾担心自己，心底对刚才一时热血上头的一意孤行感到了后怕，他把脸转到一边望着窗外，但嘴上还是说：“我知道小黑一定会一起来的啦。”  
他们距离宫城不远，高速不过两百多公里，黑尾又开得快，不出两小时就到了。黑尾找了个地方把车停好，之后两个人在鹫匠家附近找了个宾馆开好房，研究如何攻略的同时，也等天黑好行动。  
鹫匠的家距离海边很近，地基垫得极高，全是用天然的岩石一块一块垒起来的，看起来就像一座堡垒，想要爬上去必须有能够攀岩的体力。其次想要突破大门也不容易，门锁用的是磁控开关，大门门线上还装有激光对射报警探测器。  
及川一边通过望远镜窥视，一边将鹫匠家的外墙布局画下来。他将图纸摊放在床铺上，问到：“小黑，你有什么办法了吗？”  
光是进去大门就要突破三重防护，保护藏品的机关肯定更多，再加上牛岛若利这个难搞的安保队队长，能顺利进出已经难度很大，更不要提从里面偷东西出来了。黑尾从他们带来的工具里拿出安全绳和防滑手套，他端详着及川画好的图纸，其中有摄像头的地方都被重点标注了。他看了眼望远镜，指着图纸说：“发现没，所有的摄像头都是在监控路面的。”  
“所以……”及川隐约猜到了黑尾的想法。  
“入畑说鹫匠把画藏在三楼，我们直接从他家后面这面墙爬进去。”  
“你以为你在拍碟中谍啊？”及川抬手作势想拍他一巴掌。  
“请你来当汤姆·克鲁斯。”黑尾躲开了，“喂，我认真的。不然你还有什么好办法。”

天渐渐黑了，黑尾和及川两个人带上装备，绕来了鹫匠家临海的一面。站在海滩上仰望，更觉得围墙高而陡峭。他们互相检查了通讯设备和安全扣，确定没有问题后，将绳索套牢开始了攀登。  
在几近垂直的墙面上攀登并不轻松，但黑尾和及川都受过严格的训练，他们借助绳索的牵引就像两只灵活的大猫快速前进。在猫又育史的教导下，他们从一无所知的孩童，变成了无论是破译密码还是近身格斗都极为顶尖的人。有时候及川也会想，如果不是干着见不得光的活，他会觉得自己受过的训练和特工并无两样。  
他们爬到三楼，刚好有扇小窗。及川轻手轻脚地搬开厚重的玻璃，踩着黑尾的肩膀钻进去时却发现窗户太窄了，他上半身进去了，腰腿还卡在外面。双手够不到两边的墙面借力，及川只能徒劳地左扭右扭。  
“你搞什么啊？”黑尾在外面顶住他，本来悬挂在墙外就不好固定位置，及川还乱动半天没进去，黑尾觉得自己就快托不住了。  
“卡住了，小黑，帮忙啊！”及川脚尖在黑尾肩膀上点了两下，提醒他把自己推进去快点解决这个滑稽的局面。要是这时候作案被发现了，及川大人的一世英名就毁了。  
“怪你屁股太大了吧。”黑尾一边损他一边抱住及川的腿往上用力，汗水成股地流下来，其中一滴不小心进了眼睛。“啊！”火辣刺痛的感觉让黑尾一下闭上了眼，手又没办法腾出来揉，只好将就着用及川擦一下。低下头时鼻子碰到了什么软软的东西，黑尾把脸埋得更深了，脑袋上上下下地蹭。  
“喂！”及川用力踩了他一脚，黑尾吃痛地嗷呜一声。及川没法回头，气得咬牙，这家伙在下面做什么，“亲我的屁股干嘛！快点推我上去啊！”  
“汗流到眼睛里了很痛嘛，行了别吵，我上了，准备好啊！预备——”  
黑尾在后面使劲推了起来，及川同时撑着窗框往前爬，虽然被窗框卡得肉都生疼但好歹钻进去了，之后他伸手把黑尾也拉了上来。  
他们到达的地方类似一间小型会客室，及川和黑尾躲在墙角观察了一下，发现房间里有红外夜视高速监控摄像机。这难不倒及川，他很快就黑掉了摄像头，现在这间房对他们来说就像自己家一样随便，两个人开始去找那幅油画。  
“听说在一间专门的保险室里。”黑尾压低声音跟在及川后面，不知从哪里掏出一块毛巾，“你擦一下汗。”  
及川接过来刚想往自己脸上盖，又有些嫌弃地皱起眉：“你用过的？好大一股汗味。”  
“没办法啊我也很热嘛。”黑尾抹了把头发，汗水成了临时发胶把他的头发固定成一个夸张的造型。及川伸手按在他头顶：“你低调点啊。”  
一幅巨型宗教画浮雕出现在他们面前，两旁还设立了罗马石柱的装饰，仿佛是通往天堂入口。“是不是这里啊？”黑尾走近，双手在上面摸来摸去，“快来帮忙找机关。”  
及川推了推，门或是墙面都纹丝不动，他将手电筒打开咬在嘴里，在目光所触及的地方仔细寻找着。  
“看看这里。”黑尾在画面的一角发现了巧妙伪装在画面里的、类似锁孔的装置。及川把电筒照过来，“是智能锁扣。”他说，“真是麻烦，需要我们同时动手。”  
智能锁扣，不仅在物理上将锁和钥匙设计得极为复杂，同时将智能芯片设置其中。总开关钥匙只有一把，若是想用备用钥匙开锁，还需通过电脑后台授予权限才能在有限时间内开启。  
黑尾掏出开锁工具开始制作备用钥匙，而及川则开始破解授权系统。门开了，里边的玻璃柜里展示的正是他们要找的油画。他们检查了一番，发现玻璃只是普通隔档，似乎是觉得在外面如此严密的防护下，最后的守卫显得无关紧要了。  
“幸运幸运。”及川小声庆祝着，打开玻璃罩，取出油画，蹲在柜子边用手电筒检查真伪。画面上的中年教师穿着深色的西装，正一脸沉重地准备将黑色的假发戴到自己瓦光锃亮的头上。“啧啧啧，”及川摇头，“都不知道这幅画怎么就这么值钱，我都快被他的光头闪瞎了。”  
“你关了手电筒啦。”黑尾小踹了他一脚，“那样的光照着怎么看都会刺眼吧。”  
“好啦好啦，走吧。”及川关掉手电筒，将画拿出来收进画筒背好。  
但他们没有发现，在这件看似没有任何机关的房间里，有专门的监控摄像机对藏品一对一地监控着，通过智能分析后端时刻监测着藏品是否还在原定的位置。而在及川把画拿走的那一刻，系统已经自动反应，触发了后台的警报系统。

他们打算按原路撤回，虽然及川不想再被窗户卡一次屁股，但黑尾坚持那样更安全。他们从保险室里出来，走过一个转角时，黑尾刚探头出去想要确认一眼走廊的情况，迎接他的却是黑洞洞的枪口。  
“哦呀，”黑尾淡定地举起双手，“及川，我们遇到麻烦了。”  
“老实点。”牛岛若利面无表情，“你们两个，双手抱头，转身蹲下。”  
他们顺从地照做了，在转身时黑尾给了及川一个眼神，及川瞬间看懂了他七层意思，但还有三层不解其意。  
很快鹫匠家的其他安保人员也赶到了，及川背对着他们蹲在地上，听脚步估计有十来号人。“牛岛队长，”其中一个人问，“要报警吗？”  
“他们肯定是有人派来的，”牛岛若利跟那人说，“白布，把画拿回来，再问问他们背后是谁指使的。”  
“遵命。”被唤做白布的男子恭敬地低下头，他走上前一把拉起及川，之前及川把藏画的卷轴绑在了身上，白布便伸出手去扯绳结。及川垂下眼睛，对方比自己矮了将近大半个头，机会来了——  
及川猛地拧住白布的双臂将他反剪着手挡在自己面前，几乎是同时卸了白布的手枪。牛岛一众还来不及反应，白布已经被枪指头成了人质。“真是对不住了，”黑尾不慌不忙地站起来说，“和我们这一行比手速，你们好像还是差了那么一点啊。”  
“你们想怎么样。”牛岛的枪拉开了保险，但他的语气依旧冷静。而被十几个枪口对着的及川和黑尾依旧显得势单力薄，及川尽量让自己和人质挡着黑尾，如果对方足够冷酷，也许挟持一个人质并不能起到什么作用。“很简单，”黑尾拔出匕首深深一刀扎在白布腿上猛地一划，防止他反抗。“让我们走。”  
白布发出痛苦的声音，“你再动他试试！”牛岛吼了起来，及川把枪更用力地按在白布脸上，枪管都戳出一个深深的印子。他们拖着白布慢慢往后退，牛岛率领的人慢慢包围上来，但始终维持着一段距离，血痕被踩出满地凌乱鲜红的脚印。  
他们一直退到了楼梯口，铺着红毯的阶梯盘旋折叠着分出上下两个方向。“及川，往楼上走，一直走到天台。”黑尾说到，“人质给我。”  
“你小心。”及川让开给黑尾接过了枪，他们倒退着一步一步地登上台阶，白布拖着伤腿，鞋跟在台阶上敲出一声一声的响。鹫匠家一共四层，快到顶楼时，及川通讯器里忽然传来了岩泉的声音：“想办法上来，楼顶见。”  
“快跑！”黑尾喊了一声，及川转身就往楼顶跑，牛岛抬手一枪打中了及川的左胳膊，下一秒黑尾也一枪打中了牛岛的右手手腕。  
密集的枪声预示着混战开始，楼梯间里一片烟尘滚滚子弹横飞。顾不得疼痛用力撞开铁门，及川冲到天台上面，那里空无一人，一台直升机悬在距离地面不足二十米的高度，强风刮得他几乎睁不开眼。绳梯丢了下来，通讯器里岩泉的声音催促到：“阿彻上来！”  
及川朝绳梯跑去，身后的子弹嗖嗖地飞来，及川连忙卧倒在地上滚了好几圈躲到一个花盆后面。黑尾也上来了，可是他刚才在枪战中为了自保被迫放弃了对人质的挟持。  
“小黑！”及川喊他，密集的子弹立刻向他打来，瞬间将花盆打得土崩瓦解。空旷的天台上根本没什么像样的掩护，及川只能在地上不停地滚来滚去躲闪着避开子弹。黑尾躲在另一边举枪还击：“你带上画快走啊！”  
“把直升机打下来！”牛岛命令道，他的右手虽然受伤了，但左手开枪发射依旧稳健熟练。火力分为了两股，一部分人开始对直升机猛烈扫射，逼迫岩泉只好把直升机拉高，原本盘踞在地上的绳梯吊在半空中被螺旋桨的气流卷得乱晃，及川一边躲子弹一边尝试拉住绳梯，但好几次都失败了。  
火力依旧不减，牛岛从身上又抽出一把枪继续射击。“该死的左撇子！”黑尾咒骂到，他朝及川的方向看了眼，对方的火力太猛，岩泉的直升机距离没法靠近，及川的手受伤了很难爬上去，自己快要没有子弹了，没有一个有利因素站在自己这边。“及川！”他喊到，“掩护！”  
两枚冒着烟的烟雾弹滚了过去，牛岛等人以为是手雷连忙往回躲。黑尾一个箭步冲到及川身边一把将他抱起来往直升机所在的地方跑。其实烟雾弹在螺旋桨造成的巨大气流下根本没什么用，但他需要的就是牛岛躲避时停火的那一个瞬间——  
仅是停顿了极短的时间，密集的枪声再次响起，乒乒乓乓地打在直升机机身上擦出一串串火星。“岩泉走啊！”黑尾纵身一跃勾住了绳梯，直升机开始急速攀升。  
“及川、坚持一下……”黑尾拼命摸出刚才爬墙时用的安全扣，用铁锁把及川和绳梯扣在了一起，再次说话时鲜血从他口中涌出：“这次没有办法让你踩着爬上去了……”我只能到此为止了，岩泉会把你带到安全的地方。黑尾想着却已没办法说话，视线逐渐模糊，身体没了力气，黑尾从绳梯上掉了下去。  
及川伸出手去，只来得及摸到一片濡湿冰凉的血。

有天午后，岩泉在玩自己最喜欢的哥斯拉玩具，及川发现自己又长高了两毫米。他们两个在家玩够了，又跑去街上，顺便完成了猫又育史布置的“作业”——去书店偷两本书。那是十五年前，猫又育史走在路上还只是被人称为“大叔”而不是“老头子”。及川翻着刚刚得手的战利品，他选两本书都是心里向往已久的，一本故事书，一本画册；岩泉则抱着近水楼台的心态顺手拿了一本菜谱，一本字帖。回家的路途中，岩泉想要看及川偷来的故事书，被及川毫不客气地嘲笑了，只好郁闷地把菜谱当图画书看。  
那是一个非常欢快的午后。他们回到家发现猫又还没回来，及川便把已经翻看过一遍的故事书给了岩泉，自己趴在地上用偷来的彩笔给画册填色，岩泉趁他不注意在旁边捣乱，故意拿绿色来画花，用红色画草，把及川的画涂得一团糟。及川生气了，抓起黑色的笔往岩泉脸上涂鸦，他们两个人打着打着又笑了起来，于是争斗变成了玩伴间的打闹。  
记忆中那个晚上下起了雨，猫又育史直到很晚才进家，岩泉和及川肚子饿得咕咕叫，在雨声和咕咕声中，他们第一次见到了黑尾铁朗。  
“出来吧，小东西。”猫又笑着，将躲在自己身后的男孩拉了出来推到岩泉和及川面前，“黑尾，来认识一下你的家人。”  
眼前的男孩个头比他们都矮许多，紧紧抿着嘴，金色的瞳仁紧张地盯着他们，头顶一蓬乱糟糟湿漉漉的黑发。那时候的黑尾看起来又瘦又小，就像只落单的幼猫。  
“好啊，”及川咧开嘴，向他伸出手，“我叫及川彻。”  
“我叫岩泉一。”岩泉也伸出手。  
黑尾低头看着两只手，都不知道先握谁的。及川上前搂住了他的肩膀：“小子，哥哥我看你这小个子，正好适合帮我们去偷东西哦。”  
岩泉不赞成地推开及川：“笨蛋及川不可以以貌取人！”之后又搂住黑尾的另一边肩膀，问到：“黑尾，你多大了？”  
“十岁。”黑尾小声回答。  
“看不出你竟然和我们同年！”及川惊讶地把黑尾从头到脚打量了个遍，抬起手在黑尾头顶水平比划了几下，又问：“那你是几月份出生的？”  
“十一月。”  
“啊哈哈哈哈！”及川得意地大笑起来，他弯下腰在黑尾面前做了个鬼脸：“那你还是……快叫哥哥！”  
之后及川和岩泉就多了个同伴，及川把看过的故事书、涂坏的画册和岩泉不要的字帖都给了黑尾，岩泉允许他玩自己的哥斯拉玩具。岩泉性格沉稳，平时看着及川也习惯了，多了个人照顾也没觉得有太大不同，渐渐地他把黑尾也发展成了“嘲笑及川彻出糗”联盟。而及川有了可炫耀的对象，总是在黑尾面前做出一副“我懂得比你多”的表情。黑尾很聪明，摸钱包开锁样样都学得很快，很快就能和他们一起“做事”了。之后基本上每次行动，猫又都会让岩泉和及川带上他，他们三人的技术日渐精进。  
随着技能飞速提升的，还有黑尾的身高。从当年必须仰头看岩泉和及川的高度一路突飞猛进，反倒成了三个人当中最高的。有段时间及川喜欢偷拍黑尾睡觉的样子，修长的四肢缩起来窝在被子里，就好像一只揣着爪子的大黑猫。  
十五年来，他们一起吃饭，睡觉，学习，玩耍，行动，成长，偶尔争吵，但从未离开过彼此。有一次，身体最好的岩泉生病了，吃什么吐什么，及川和黑尾两个人一个喂药一个扫地，几乎是没合眼地守了他一个星期。有一年的新年他们是在澳洲过的，天气很热，他们租了造浪艇出海。岩泉在前面开船，后面拖着及川和黑尾玩冲浪，好像自从那次之后及川就有想去南半球的念头。  
“明年也想来这里玩呢，要是能住在这里就更好了。”及川边说边打哈欠，海滨酒店的风景很好，落地玻璃能直接看到大海。  
“天天看海不会腻么？”岩泉躺到及川身边。  
“怎么会，”及川在沉重的眼皮眼睑间努力睁开一条缝，“我要小岩和小黑天天陪我去冲浪……”  
“大海里有好多鱼……”黑尾的声音从另一边的枕头里响起，困意让他的声音听起来低沉又模糊，似乎在说完这句话后他就睡着了。  
“两个笨蛋。”岩泉笑着关掉了灯，他们三个挤在同一张床上睡着了，做的梦都是温暖的阳光、沙滩和海浪。

好冷，好冷。及川发现自己还挂在直升机外面，强劲的风从四面八方猛烈地吹刮着他，分割着他，仿佛掉进了一个巨大的滚筒洗衣机里。风的声音是冷的，螺旋桨的声音是冷的，枪的声音也是冷的。一滴，一滴……有什么温暖的水滴落在自己身上，低头一看是殷红的血……  
梦中惊醒睁开双眼时被眩晕感袭击，就好像挂在直升机外面……及川忙又闭上眼不愿再想，但一合眼又是那晚的情景。坐在床边的岩泉担忧地看着他：“你想喝水吗？”  
及川不吭声。  
岩泉倒了热水，小心地将他扶着坐起来：“喝一点吧，枪伤已经处理过了，但你伤口感染导致高烧，昏迷了快一天。”  
尽管是六月的天气，及川却呢喃着“好冷”，接过岩泉给他倒的热水也只是捧着水杯呆滞地坐着。岩泉把一旁准备好的外套披在他身上，又用毛巾擦去他额头上的冷汗。  
之后几天及川几乎都在浑浑噩噩中度过，他机械地进食，麻木地入睡，只有伤口在清醒地痛着。岩泉把油画拿去给了入畑，交换回一只装满现金的皮箱。  
在当了几天失语症患者后，及川终于主动和岩泉说话了，这段时间他几乎没有离开过床，但这天早上，及川自己掀开被子，穿上拖鞋，走去找到了岩泉，岩泉正在给他热牛奶。  
“阿彻醒了？”岩泉回过头看到他时有些欣喜，但很快他又恢复了平常时的语气：“牛奶马上就好了，你等我做完事了帮你刷牙。”  
“嗯，”及川应了一声，“小岩烤面包了吗？”  
岩泉愣住了，反应了好一会才说：“今天来不及准备了，明天吧，明天早上吃牛奶面包，好不好？”  
及川点头，趿着鞋子慢慢走去厕所。  
第二天岩泉如约准备了及川最爱吃的牛奶面包，及川坐在桌子旁边乖乖等岩泉把面包喂到他嘴边。及川从小到大都很喜欢牛奶味的食物，也很喜欢喝牛奶，这大概是他比只爱喝碳酸饮料的岩泉要长得高的原因。整个吃早餐的过程中及川表现得与往常毫无二样，岩泉喂一口他吃一口，吃完还说最喜欢小岩烤的面包了，边说着，边舔去嘴角沾着的面包屑。岩泉却越发感到紧张不安。终于，在及川听话地吃完第四片牛奶面包，并说出“我觉得好多了不如下午小岩陪我去走走吧”的时候，岩泉没有顺着他的话答应或是拿出一套理由反驳，而是认真地看着他，告诉他：“及川，你其实，不必这样的。”  
“我怎么了。”及川平静地问。  
“装作……装作自己一切正常，”岩泉叹气，尽管直接说出真相太过于残忍，“你可以继续难过，毕竟黑尾为了救你……”  
“可是你也救了我。”及川打断了他的话，他注视着岩泉，棕色的眼睛像是两面湖泊，哀戚沉在很深很深的地方，只有淡淡的笑意浮在湖面上。“如果不是你来了，我和黑尾都完了。我这两天想了很多，若是一直萎靡不振，反而让小岩更加担心，这也不是小黑……想看到的吧。”  
提到黑尾，心里还是很痛，可是……及川必须逼着自己将所有的悲痛和后悔都筑成更结实的心墙，因为他眼前还有岩泉——如果有机会，岩泉肯定想问，及川为什么不听话要去冒险，黑尾为什么不拦着及川，我为什么没能再做点什么保护好你们……但岩泉什么都没说，没有指责，没有痛哭，他仿佛没事地照顾及川，没事地去和入畑做交易，没事地烤面包。  
小岩，我知道你的难过一点不比我少，所以我不能再任性地让你来心疼我。  
岩泉一时找不到话回答，他太熟悉及川了，从他有记忆开始，这个人就在他身边。尽管及川经常有匪夷所思的奇葩言论、总是自恋且想要耍帅、一天到晚没点正形——但，那些都是表象，岩泉所了解的及川，是一个责任心强且专注的人，是一个为了达成目标能够反复折磨自己的人。这次失败，岩泉不敢在及川面前作出任何评价，他不去问都明白及川有多少后悔与自责，他也知道不论是批评及川冲动还是谴责自己无能都会让及川心里更加难受。另外岩泉还在担心，及川左臂中弹受伤，万一对身体造成了影响，及川绝对会虐待他自己的身体。  
最后岩泉只好说：“如果你真是这么想的，那我的确很欣慰。”  
因为那晚的行动在宫城内引起了轩然大波，一时间四处都是通缉令。岩泉没办法带着及川脱身，只好偷偷和及川一起转移到了宫城的乡下，一来躲在郊区不容易被发现，二来更清幽的环境也有利于及川养伤。  
所幸当晚的子弹并没有损伤骨头和神经，在取出子弹后，及川需要的只是等待漫长的愈合。新生的肌肉逐渐将伤口填补，岩泉的温柔也逐渐将及川内心的伤痛填补。他们原本就像一幅拼图，现在少了一块，剩下的两块只好互相拼接在一起弥补空缺，尽管他们都知道，这样的画面注定不会完整，但相拥时彼此的体温也可暂时忘却失去的空虚。  
外头风声依旧很紧，岩泉为了避免被查到他们的位置，切断了所有电子网络通讯，这就导致及川在恢复期间很多事没办法做。岩泉怕他无聊，就去音像店租了一堆碟片回来，天天呆在家里陪及川看剧。  
“怪兽片，太空片，怪兽片，太空片……”及川蹲在地上一张一张地选碟子，“哦！竟然有恐怖电影！”他回过头冲倚靠在床上一堆枕头间的岩泉狡猾地笑笑：“想不到小岩竟然会看恐怖片哟。”  
“大概是不小心夹在里面带回来的。”岩泉说，“怎么，你想看？”  
“嗯，决定了！”及川把那张看起来有些年头的DVD塞进了光驱里，挤到岩泉身边。“一会儿要是有鬼怪出现的话，你要帮我捂眼睛。”在岩泉拒绝之前又补了一句“毕竟我可是伤员”。  
岩泉看着及川故作无辜地晃动着包扎着纱布的左手，只好答应了他这个无理的要求，他坐直身体往后挪了一些，双腿分开一块空间：“那你坐我前面。”  
“不要！”及川飞快地拒绝了，“你是不是害怕了，想拿我挡着啊。”  
“笨蛋川，你不坐前面我怎么帮你捂眼睛？”岩泉无奈。  
“欸？”及川眨眨眼，感觉似乎挖了个坑给自己跳，但岩泉的话已经说得这么明，他也不好再拒绝耍赖，只好乖乖坐了下来。岩泉伸腿夹住他，双手圈住及川的腰：“开始了哦。”  
灯关了，一片黑暗里，诡异的音效弥漫了整间卧室。及川瞪大眼睛，屏幕上突然出现了恐怖死人脸，及川吓得尖叫一声差点从床铺上弹起来，被岩泉按住了：“你的伤还没好不要乱动！”  
“小岩不是说了帮我挡眼的吗！”及川的声音听起来快哭了。  
“我也没想到这么快就来了啊！”  
那天晚上两个人一惊一乍地度过了，讲老实话电影本身到没有多恐怖，反而是看及川各种尖叫来得比较惊悚。仿佛是被吓到了，及川赖在岩泉的床上不肯走。岩泉一开始担心自己睡着了会弄到及川的伤口，但看到那家伙吓得躲在被子里不敢露头的样子又心软了，只好答应允许及川留在自己床上过夜。  
“下次还是不要看恐怖片了。”及川躺在岩泉怀里，心有余悸地说。  
“嗯。”岩泉搓搓及川的头发，据说摸头能缓解紧张的情绪，“看你喜欢的太空电影好不好？那天出门看到说星球大战9年底就上映了，到时候一起去看吧。”  
“我还是觉得帝国反击战是最好看的。”及川在岩泉怀里翻了个身，把腿架到他身上。“晚安小岩。”  
然而第二天他们也没看太空片，岩泉租回来的碟片里有新出的哥斯拉，及川知道岩泉一直想看，但之前上映的时候他们不巧没有机会。虽然是盗版碟，但清晰度意外地还可以，比起电影院高大宽广的银幕，用家庭影院投影设备看着感觉也不算太差，在看到怪兽对决时，就连及川都哇了一声。  
两个多小时很快就过去了，及川靠在岩泉怀里，两个人沉默地看着片尾滚动的字幕，他们谁也不想下床去把光盘取出来。  
“好想要……一只哥斯拉。”及川喃喃自语。  
“你说什么？”岩泉怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，刚才那话真是及川说的？  
“我说，”及川从岩泉身上起来，转身跨坐在他身上，“我想要哥斯拉，巨大的，超级有破坏力的，哥斯拉。”他的腰扭动着，用暖烘烘的裤裆蹭着岩泉的下身。“小岩一定有吧。”  
意料之外的反应，岩泉哑然，他伸手扶住及川腰的两侧，“你真的想要？”  
“及川大人什么时候骗过你了？”  
“那就，做好准备。”岩泉说着亲吻了及川的嘴唇，双臂环绕着他的腰将他小心放躺在床上。及川顺从地张开腿：“来吧，在我身上来一场毁灭性的大破坏吧。”  
他们在床上裸诚相见，之前看过很多次，也不是没有过遐想，但带着情欲触摸彼此还是第一次。岩泉的手很会摸，从脖颈到前胸再一路向下从卷曲的毛发中摸到及川挺翘的欲望。碍于伤痛，及川情动时只能用右手紧紧抠着岩泉的臂膀，就好像断了半边翅膀的鸟。  
岩泉的手来到了紧闭的入口，沾了润滑的手指灵巧地顶开，尽管隔着一层塑料薄膜，敏感的指尖依旧能清晰地感受到内里的吞吐。他亲吻着及川的前额，抽出手指重新拿了一个保险套。岩泉卡住及川的腰将自己缓慢挺入，及川深深喘息着，努力将下身抬得更高。想要，想要更多，想要塞满，满到自己无法再去思考其他任何，就用情欲这无形的绳索将自己紧紧束缚着直到窒息吧。全身血液汩汩地加速流动着，肢体在黏腻的汗水下纠缠着，急促粗重的呼吸声，或高或低的呻吟声，及川分不清是自己还是岩泉发出的。欲望像一壶沸腾的水在下腹翻腾滚烫，好吵，好吵。及川把脸埋在岩泉的胸口，顿时刚才的喧嚣都变得遥远而缥缈，耳畔只听闻如巨石轰鸣的声音，又像是水在流动，及川知道那声音是岩泉鲜活的心跳，是岩泉肌肉的收缩，是岩泉血流冲击血管壁的回响。“啊！”及川自暴自弃地喊出声，“小岩……小岩……”指甲陷进身上那人的后背，及川的眼泪流了下来。“岩泉……陪着我，不要走。”  
及川像一条河，岩泉曾经说，他总是奔流不息，但及川的理想不是成为一条河，他想成为更壮丽的景观，于是他流到断崖边上，纵身跃下，将自己坠落的姿态碎成了瀑布。  
那你呢，你是什么。黑尾问。  
我吗，岩泉笑了笑，我做瀑布旁边的一块石头好了，我拦不住他的，不如天天在旁边看他作死。他的话还有后半句没说出来，及川其实很需要观众，他喜欢引人注目，如果失去了目光的焦点，及川一定会怀疑自己存在的意义。所以尽管看着及川坠落很痛苦，但岩泉甘之如饴。  
午夜的钟声寂寞地敲响了十二下，舞会结束，狂躁的激情消退，及川睁开眼，岩泉握着他的手，在他耳边轻声说：“生日快乐。”  
及川有些恍惚，原来已经过去一个月了。他下床去取出碟片，笨拙地用左手搓开塑料存放袋把DVD套好，再把光盘收进纸袋。电视柜下面的抽屉里按名字和日期整齐码放着岩泉租来的碟，及川把最新的哥斯拉和1998年的哥斯拉放在了一起，它们紧贴着同样是1998年的《海上钢琴师》。  
及川和岩泉开始了情侣间正式的交往。


	3. 03

宫城的秋天来得更早，郊区的气温则下降得更加明显。一晃眼他们在乡下住了四个月，一同看着天气由盛夏的炎热逐渐转入了秋冬的萧瑟，楼下的树叶绿了又黄，风一吹哗啦啦地掉落满地。  
“今天好像更冷了呢。”及川围着围巾缩着脖子，把手放在嘴边哈气取暖。  
“是啊，”岩泉在他身后锁门，“我想要不要换一个被炉呢？”  
“我觉得我们现在用的就很暖和。”及川牵着岩泉的手走下楼梯，“保管好钥匙哦，小岩。”  
“你别再幼稚了。”岩泉心里还在担心及川曾经受的枪伤，宫城这么冷，他可不希望及川以后一到冬天就喊手疼。  
他们的确不再以偷窃谋生了，之前的积蓄足够他们日常的开销。现在的及川和岩泉，只不过是生活在宫城乡下的一对普通情侣。现在他们吃过晚餐，打算出门去超市添置一些日常用品。  
晚上的超市很热闹，不少家庭都是晚上吃过饭一起出来逛逛的，而且晚上超市的生鲜区开始打折了。及川拿起一盒牛肉：“小岩，这个好便宜。”  
“那就买吧。”岩泉推着购物车，车里放了各种食材，及川大概是想一次性采购完一周的食物，然后就可以天天躺在被炉里不出门了。  
路过海鲜鱼类专区时，及川撇了一眼价格牌，上面显眼的字体写着“秋刀鱼特价”。  
“哦，对了，”岩泉在他身后说，“家里的纸巾也快用完了，走吧我们去日化用品专区。”  
“嗯，好的。”及川应到，他回到岩泉身边，手握住刚才岩泉捂得温热的车把，推了推眼镜：“还有润滑剂和套子也用完了哦。”  
“我知道的。”岩泉让出购物车驾驶权，把无处安放的双手揣进裤兜。  
本来只是想当做饭后散步的逛超市，最后走走停停竟然也买了满满一车的东西。结账的时候每条队伍排得长长的，及川等了一会儿有些不耐烦，他想去解手，就叫岩泉一会儿在门口等自己。  
“渣川真是麻烦。”岩泉对着堆成小山的商品，内心默默嫌弃着。  
从有暖气的超市出来，及川被冻得恨不得整个人都缩到外套里去，匆匆忙忙解决了人生大事，他快步走向超市门口，至少里头暖和多了。刚走两步，忽然听到路灯底下传来几声又尖又细的叫声，及川停住了脚步，那声音又叫了几声，听起来应该是一只小猫。  
及川循着声音走了过去，果然在灯柱底下发现了一只黑色斑纹的狸花猫。“咪咪咪。”及川蹲下来学猫叫，伸出手逗它。小猫在寒风中有些发抖，它哆嗦着，蹭及川的手指。  
“可怜的小东西。”及川心生爱怜，他把小猫捡起来放在掌心，小猫舔着他的手，感觉想找东西吃。及川忽然有些后悔刚才没有买特价的秋刀鱼。  
“你蹲在那里干嘛呢？”岩泉出来了，他两只手都拎满了购物袋，在门口没发现及川的身影，却发现这家伙竟然蹲在路边玩猫。“野猫不要随便乱摸啊。”  
“小岩，你看它好可怜……”及川正准备说一些卖惨的话打感情牌，被岩泉毫不客气地打断了：“快点放下小猫帮我拿点东西，重死了。”  
“呜，小岩怎么可以这么冷酷无情。”  
岩泉把一部分手提袋转移到及川手上，都是一些看着大件其实不怎么重的。他掂了掂及川手里的份量，又拿回了几袋：“你还是尽量别用左手提重物吧。另外这只猫应该是有人养的，之前见过它在吃猫粮。”  
“哼，你怎么就能认得出是不是同一只。”及川不情不愿地跟着岩泉走了，嘴里还在嘀嘀咕咕，岩泉便长篇大论地从毛色特征到体型大小跟他理论，试图说服及川。  
他们走出了一段路还是能隐约听到小猫“喵呜——喵呜——”的叫声，及川有些不放心，又回头看了一眼。  
有一个人蹲在路灯底下喂小猫。  
岩泉果然是对的。小猫有人在喂。  
蹲在地上的人，黑色翘起来的头发——我看得很清楚。  
小猫正在埋头吃东西——我看得很清楚。  
那人站了起来，颀长的身材，修长的腿，身高应该接近一米九。  
“啪嗒”，及川手里的东西统统掉到了地上。  
“怎么了？”岩泉拾起东西回头，及川的眼睛盯着刚才小猫所在的那盏路灯，岩泉望过去，那里有个人正转身背对着他们离开。岩泉愕然，“黑……”他刚发出了一个音节，及川已经冲了过去。

不可能的，怎么可能，这世上失而复得已是罕见，及川更不相信世界上会有死而复生。  
但心脏拼命鼓动着，就快跳出胸膛。  
是你吗，是你吗。求求了，一定要是你。  
路灯将夜空分出一格一格的光明与黑暗，眼前的背影穿行在明暗之间，好不真切，但看了这么多年，不会错，不会错的。及川跨过光明与黑暗，跑向他。  
冷风把耳朵都冻得麻木了，手也快没知觉了，可没关系，都没关系，只要能握住那个人，就算在寒风里一直跑，跑到冻掉双脚也值得。  
“小黑！”  
最后几步及川几乎是扑过去的。他结结实实地搂住了一个温暖的背影，喊出声的时候才发现自己的泪已经流了满脸。  
背影顿住了脚步。“小黑……”及川继续喊他，双手紧紧抱着那具身体，那人的体格，身上的气味，不会错的，不会错的。  
黑尾铁朗转过身，抹去及川的眼泪：“好久不见了，及川彻。”  
岩泉拿着大包小包的东西从后面追了上来，他也对眼前活生生的黑尾感到震惊：“你……你真的是黑尾？不是什么双胞胎兄弟或者是……”  
“如你所见，鄙人正是如假包换的黑尾。”黑尾刚想开个玩笑，却发现岩泉也红了眼眶，两汪亮晶晶的眼泪在他眼眶里疯狂打转。一时间黑尾彻底感到场面有些尴尬了，唔，该说点什么好，快说点什么缓解这个局面……  
下一秒岩泉和及川两个人一起紧紧抱住了他，他们趴在黑尾肩头，鼻涕眼泪哭了他一身。“我们还以为……还以为你掉下去……”两个人泣不成声。  
“好了好了，”黑尾回抱着他们，“你们忘记了？猫有九条命，是摔不死的。”  
哄了好一会儿，岩泉和及川才停住眼泪。刚才路过的人不少，看着三个大男人丢了满地购物袋搂成一团哭鼻子真是太奇怪了。还好刚才采购了手纸，及川一边拆着包装一边想。  
岩泉也拆了一包纸巾擦干眼泪：“我们明天就去买一个更大的被炉。”  
“好！”及川用力喊道，“要不我们现在就去？”  
岩泉立刻收拾起刚才丢到地上的购物袋，用实际行动表达了对及川的支持。“等等等……”黑尾拦住了两个拔腿就要往超市走的人，“你们也不用这么着急吧？”  
“怎么不着急？”“不然小黑今晚睡哪里？”  
“我？”黑尾挠头，“我最近其实一直住在一位好心的老大爷家。”  
“不行！”及川严肃地拒绝了，岩泉也同意：“对于那位好心的老大爷，我们可以改日再去登门道谢，你今晚必须跟我们回家去。”“没错没错，小黑快走！”  
他们一左一右地架起黑尾，生怕下一秒黑尾会人间蒸发似的。“喂我说！”黑尾左右挣扎着，怎么都没办法摆脱那两人的掌控，最后只好喊到：“还有袋东西没拿啊！”  
有路人帮他们把落在原地的最后一个购物袋拿了过来，黑尾接过来好奇地打开一看，里面是润滑剂和保险套。  
“哇哦，这……”黑尾把袋子重新扎好，做了个恭敬奉上的手势：“两位的东西，请拿好。”  
及川和岩泉用力咳嗽了一声，岩泉说：“润滑剂是及川要用的，保险套的话……你也可以用。”  
“哈？！”黑尾惊叫，“开什么玩笑……我用不了这个size。”  
“哦那我知道了，下次买小一号给你。”  
“要大一号的。”  
“小一号够用了。”  
“大一号。”  
“小黑小岩都闭嘴！两个幼稚鬼……”

及川和岩泉几乎是把黑尾挟持着进了家，一进门黑尾就被按在了椅子上，之后岩泉去倒水，及川去锁门，俨然一副即将严刑逼供的架势。  
“说吧，怎么回事。”  
“掉下去，没死，命大。”黑尾言简意赅。  
“那个老爷爷是谁？”  
“哦，他啊，”黑尾停了一下，左右看了看房间里的摆设才说：“他其实住得离这不远，改天我可以带你们去认识。”  
“那我们明天就去好好感谢他。”  
“其实也不用这么着急啦。”黑尾低下头笑笑，手指不自觉地敲着桌面。  
“你今晚怎么会在那里？”  
“大概率是巧合吧，好啦好啦……”黑尾往后一仰，腿往前伸，“现在该换我问你们了，及川的伤好了吗？”  
及川抢话：“已经完全没有问题了。”他像一个准备打预防针的孩子似的把袖子挽起露出胳膊，上臂有一个圆形的伤疤：“小岩一直在照顾我，我现在甚至可以唔唔唔……”话没说完岩泉就捂住了及川的嘴：“其实我还是担心及川没有完全恢复，他自从愈合以来都只是做一些轻度的肌力训练，但有时候还是会觉得痛。”  
“这个倒也正常，”黑尾说，“我在康复期时……啊算了，安心吧，会好起来的。”  
之后他们又交流了当下的情况，这几个月岩泉和及川都处于销声匿迹的状态，也断了和猫又育史的联系，反倒是黑尾对鹫匠和牛岛若利那边的状况了解得一清二楚。  
时钟的指针指向了十一点，“最后一个问题，”黑尾问到，“我今晚睡哪里？”  
“我和及川现在去把当做杂物间的小卧室收拾一下，黑尾你先去洗澡吧。”  
及川去找了身衣服然后把黑尾塞进了浴室，接着转身走进小卧室。岩泉在铺床，及川把之前把房间里放的多余的东西清理到客厅，进出了几次后，及川反手关上了门：“说吧岩泉，你在怀疑小黑什么才故意把他支开？”说这话的时候及川的脸色有点阴沉，他自己也知道。  
“果然被你看出来了，”岩泉神定气闲地把被单抚平，“你说，失踪的这段时间里，黑尾为什么会知道鹫匠家的近况？”  
及川鼓起脸，他内心处在一种非常纠结的情感当中。今晚与黑尾的重逢巧合太多，而黑尾又总是避重就轻不去正面回答他们的疑惑，保持警惕确实有必要，但一想到如果连曾经同生共死的人都无法信任，及川又觉得难过。“小岩，”他开口说到，“我相信他，就像我会一直相信你一样。”  
岩泉走过来，在及川脸上轻吻一下：“我知道的，我也相信他。”他说完开门出去了，留及川一个人在房间里。  
岩泉前脚刚出去，黑尾后脚就进来了。及川站在房间里，像一根突兀的柱子。黑尾在床边坐下来：“怎么了，脸色这么差？”  
及川不说话，走过来拿起黑尾盖在头上的毛巾帮他擦头发。黑尾握住他的手腕：“行了，我又不是没了双手，这种事我自己来就好。”  
“小黑变了吗？”及川用的是问句，是不是因为他们分开得太久了才让原本刚刚好的拼图碎片之间有了缝隙，虽然看起来只是一丝距离，但却让整幅画面裂开一道无论怎么用尽全力都无法弥补的黑沟。  
毛巾之下黑尾的目光闪了闪，“也许我们都变了吧。”他搓着自己的乱发，漫不经心地说。  
及川怔住，黑尾一向擅长观察，他一定看出了那些与之前不同的关系。那么，黑尾又是怎么想的呢，及川尝试破解，却发现自己根本猜不透眼前人的态度。很久没有让他遇到解不开的东西了，是自己太久没有接触的缘故吗，锁也是，人也是。从前都是三个人一起行动，好像从来没有事情能让自己困惑，现在单独面对眼前的迷局，及川很无措。  
黑尾擦干了头发，见及川在那沉默不语，便说到：“你不是说明天去拜访救命恩人吗，那就快去睡吧。”  
他说的是“去”……及川的倔劲忽然上来了，他说：“我今晚和你睡。”  
“好了别闹，快去睡。”黑尾走出去把毛巾挂好，回来时发现及川依旧像根大头钉扎在房间里。黑尾无视了他走到床边。  
领口被之前头发滴落的水珠打湿，冷冰冰地贴在皮肤上带来令人不适的寒意，黑尾索性把上衣脱掉。及川先看见的是三个圆形的伤疤，曾经这三发子弹让及川以为他们再也无法相见，现在它们变成刻在黑尾身上的印章，纪念着那个九死一生的晚上。之后及川才发觉黑尾的后背就像一扇门一样将他拒绝在外。  
“叩叩叩”，三声扣门声，是岩泉在外面：“及川，快去洗澡。”  
一瞬间空间从两边朝他挤压过来，及川感到呼吸困难，他想像从前一样向左右求助，却发现自己已是孤身一人夹在南北之间。无法继续，无法返回。狭小的空间里，水从脚下漫起，身前身后的两扇门，要快快找到出口，如果没有行动、没有勇气、没有前进就活不下去。  
及川向着门走去，如同在泳池里步行那般，空间仿佛凝固胶着起来，步伐越来越难以迈开。水位逐渐上涨，淹过双腿，淹过胸膛，及川使劲地、艰难地移动着双脚和胳膊，努力想要把上半身浮出水面。  
当他的手触碰到黑尾后背的一瞬间仿佛时间倒转，水从房间里退去，留下浑身湿透的自己。及川没来由地想起行动前一晚他们在天台上抽完烟后的亲吻，身体里又涌起相似的不知所起的冲动，回过神来时嘴唇已经贴上了黑尾左肩的伤疤，及川舔舐着那个浅浅的凹陷，那里盛着火药的气味，烟草的气味，血的气味。眼泪是退潮时挂在身上的水珠，他像个舞台上的喜剧演员一样拼尽全力又哭又笑。  
亲吻时的夜晚，分别时的夜晚。  
兴许，今晚也是如此。  
及川的唇纹是开锁的密码，那扇门转动着开启了。黑尾抱着他，说：“我好想你。”  
我好想你，我好想你。  
满腔的思念无处安放，只能不停地重复着这四个字。黑尾小心地亲吻着那双嘴唇，将对方的思念一并吞下。濒临死亡的恐惧，劫后余生的侥幸，所有的情感冲击全部、全部比不上此刻。“我很想你，阿彻。”  
衣服底下是温热的皮肤，晾置在空气中已有些冰凉的双手在腰间流连想要贪婪地钻进去。不料想摸不摸的态度反倒被揶揄是不是太久没练技术生疏了，黑尾不服气地一下把两手都塞到及川的衣服里，凉冰冰的刺激让及川一个激灵，两个人抱成一团滚到床上。  
“你怎么知道我技术生不生疏？”黑尾抱着身上的人，“再说了我又没在偷东西。”  
及川扑在他身上，黑尾的手在他衣服里钻来钻去弄得他老是想笑：“你在偷情咯。”  
“那你也是共犯。”  
“偷腥的猫还敢大言不惭。”及川理亏，便又去吻他，免得黑尾又说出什么怪话。他们亲了一会儿，黑尾放开了他：“好了你快起来让我穿衣服。”  
“诶？”及川愣住，怎么突然退缩了？  
“唔，”黑尾看起来似乎有些不好意思，“那种事还是以后再说吧。”  
大坏猫，光点火不灭火。及川捶了他一顿，才气咻咻地从床上爬起来去洗澡。站在淋浴头下，及川有些郁闷，水流也无法带走身上蠢蠢欲动的情热。洗完了才发现自己没拿要换的衣服，估计人都睡下了，及川干脆裸着出来。一拉开门碰上浴室外的冷空气顿时后悔不迭，一路连蹦带窜地跑进房间钻被窝，把刚有点睡意的岩泉惊醒了。啊，自己果然还是习惯和岩泉在一起吗……  
“你怎么来了？”岩泉揉眼，“我还以为你今晚睡黑尾那边。”  
“什么……”及川险些石化，“小岩怎么这样说……”  
岩泉看着他，不觉有些好笑：“你们之间的感情还以为我不知道？”  
竟然被打了一记直球，及川用被子把自己包成一个茧。“小岩生气了吗？”  
“我为什么要生气？”岩泉把被子扯过来一点，“你应该记得，之前有一次，我和你做完，你突然说你很想念小黑。”  
及川在另一边默默没有声响。  
“我也很想他。”岩泉把枕头推了推，“所以呢，这件事我和黑尾都有责任，毕竟是我们两个一直暧昧不清地纵容着你。你也不用在心里放杆秤，天天衡量谁爱你多一点——是谁给你早安吻，谁晚上跟你温存，不用这么辛苦的。”他凑近在及川额角蹭了蹭：“安心睡吧。”  
我一早就在岸边生根，愿意守在河畔边望着川流不息。但我也明白，这条河是有两岸的，对岸也有一个不离不弃地看着河流的人，他付出的爱一点不比我少。  
得到了岩泉的赦免，裹在被子里的及川还是有些委屈：“但今晚是他拒绝了我。”  
岩泉一听，表情顿时变得凝重起来，他盯着及川问到：“笨蛋川竟然没想明白为什么？”  
“为什么？”  
岩泉遗憾地叹气：“因为不合适，套子的尺寸不合适……”  
茧又重新包严实了：“好了小岩！我不要再听了！”

第二天及川睡到快中午了才醒，睁开眼睛的时候看到黑尾在他面前，还差点以为自己在做梦。他们久违地坐在一起吃了午餐，之后黑尾带他们去见那位神秘爷爷。  
走过去的时候发现真的很近，难以想象他们以为生死相隔的距离，步行也不过二十来分钟。“所以小黑一直住在宫城？”  
“是啊，”黑尾说，“伤好一些后本来想联系你们，但也不知道上哪里找。你们藏得真够隐蔽的，宫城的警方肯定很头痛。”他的语调玩味，听起来不知道是夸人还是损人。“哦不过，”在敲门前，黑尾忽然转身说，“忘了告诉你们，老爷爷的名字叫乌养一系。”  
乌养一系，宫城县前任警察局局长，据说此人对待下属极其严格，办案的思路也独有一套，许多刁钻古怪的悬案都在他的带领下一一破解。只不过这两年因为身体原因才不得已告老退休，刑警队由他的孙子乌养系心负责了。但有时候遇上棘手的案件，他们还是会回来寻求老头子的帮助。  
岩泉和及川两个人一听差点想逃走，但看到黑尾一副镇定自若的样子，又觉得如果此时惊慌失措地跑出去，实在是丢面子，便只好强行扮作无事发生那样跟在黑尾身后。  
刚推开门，屋内就已经传来乌养的声音：“小黑猫带了客人回来吗？”  
“他们是我的同伙。”黑尾老实回答了，及川暗暗腹诽：在警察面前竟然连称谓都变了！同伴都成同伙了。  
乌养笑了，威严的脸上多了几分慈祥：“我知道了，孩子们都过来吧，随意点不用紧张。”  
屋子里除了乌养以外还有三个人，见黑尾他们来了，其中一个面相看起来踏实可靠的短发青年很客气地给他们倒茶。另外两个人的年纪看起来要更年轻些，其中的橙发青年在看到及川的时候露出了惊讶的表情。  
“影山，”橙发青年小声问身边的人，“他好像是传说中的大王……”  
“笨蛋日向！”年轻的黑发青年的表情一下子变得很凶，“我们可是警察啊，你怎么崇拜起一个贼了？”  
黑尾三人则乖乖跪坐在乌养面前的蒲团上。乌养说：“来给你们认识一下，这位是泽村大地，现在是系心手下的得力干将。另外两位是警队新人，影山飞雄，日向翔阳。”  
“泽村君看起来果然很有气势呢。”及川皮笑肉不笑地寒暄，黑尾和岩泉则很明智地选择闭嘴喝茶。  
“毕竟及川君一定想不到这四个月我们经历了什么。”泽村回敬以虚情假意的微笑，“在顶着鹫匠先生怒火和指责的同时调查名画偷窃案，还要照顾一只负伤的黑猫，我说得没错吧黑尾君。”  
话头忽然指向自己，黑尾被水呛了一口，窘迫地放下茶杯：“是是是，辛苦泽村君了。”  
“可恶，小黑竟然警匪勾结……”  
岩泉在一旁扶额，及川乱用词的能力又到了一个新水准。  
“好了，不关小黑猫的事，”乌养阻止了眼看就要发生的内讧，“你们都是猫又一手带出来的得意门生，这件事我早就知道了。可以说我和他斗了一辈子呢。”提到旗鼓相当的对手，乌养反而爽朗地笑了起来，“当年好几宗石破天惊的离奇大案都是猫又一手策划的，后来他自己全身而退，就教了你们三个出来，真是老奸巨猾。说实话，比起抓住你们，老朽更想亲手逮捕那老鬼，可惜啊。”  
及川和岩泉互相交换了一个眼神，他们都摸不透眼前老人的意图。  
“我听小黑猫说，你们也想要隐退江湖了？”乌养问到。  
“是的，”岩泉坦荡荡地承认了，“乌养君，泽村君，我们可以保证以后不再偷窃。”  
“说得容易，”乌养哼了一声，毫不留情，“就算我们可以信你，那幅画要怎么办？”  
真是犀利的盘问，茶几下及川的手指了捏紧了衣摆。难道要他们三个乖乖去找入畑求他把画还回来？道上有道上的规矩，出尔反尔尤为大忌。  
“我们收到消息，原本因为名画失窃而取消的拍卖会将在下个月初重新举办，但卖家一直没有露过面，我们现在想知道画在哪里？”泽村问到。  
“哇，不要搞得好像审讯一样嘛。”黑尾笑着打圆场，“何况这是商业机密，我们也不能说的。泽村君理解一下吧。”  
泽村也笑了：“既然黑尾君这么说，看来我们只好去拍卖会守株待兔了，今天的欢谈到此为止吧，期待下次还有机会和你们见面。”  
泽村将他们三人送出了乌养家，日向和影山被刚才的对话搞糊涂了：“大地前辈和黑尾他们说的话是什么意思？”

“乌养的人果然都是一群不好惹的乌鸦。”走在路上，及川愤愤不平，“听老头的意思是只要我们找回了那幅油画就放我们一马，不然等到条子们得手，我们下次就是在局子里和泽村大地见面了。但至少泽村透露了下个月有拍卖会……”  
岩泉接过话说：“而入畑会拿那幅画来拍卖，这也就意味着，这段时间他肯定会给油画买巨额保险。只要查到那幅画现在被存放在哪个保险机构，剩下的任务就明确了。黑尾，你在那边有线人，这件事就交给你了。”  
“话虽如此，”黑尾难得地有泄气的时候，“但我真是不想去找麻烦的猫头鹰啊……”  
黑尾所说的猫头鹰，真名木兔光太郎，表面上经营着典当行，实际上是关东地区有名的黑帮。虽然此人的情报相当准确，但要想从他那里获得消息却相当烦人。黑尾口干舌燥地打了一下午电话，软磨硬泡地开了一堆好处才算套到话。挂了电话走出电话亭，黑尾没忍住在心里破口大骂，要不是为了搞定条子那边好脱身，真不想和木兔扯上关系。  
回到家时发现屋子里一片黑黢黢，连着按了好几下开关灯都不亮，黑尾纳闷了：“人呢？”他一边脱鞋一边冲屋内喊到，“及川！岩泉！”  
一片安静，这两个人难道出去了？黑尾在玄关处换好了鞋，走进客厅时忽然响起“嘭”的一声，无数彩色的碎纸花从天而降，一个纸壳皇冠扣到了他头上：“生日快乐！”  
一看就知道又是及川搞出来的企划，黑尾顶着满头礼炮炸出来的碎花问：“又老一岁的仪式用不用搞得这么隆重？”  
“当然有必要！”及川一本正经，“今天可是小黑这辈子唯一的一个二十五岁生日，及川大人当然要给小黑好好庆祝一番——祝贺小黑正式加入二十五岁阵营！”  
黑尾笑了，不愧是及川彻，无论多么无聊的话被他说出来好像都变得有趣了。“好了，我知道事情没这么简单的，你们肯定还有招数整我。”  
“及川大人在小黑心中失去信任了吗？真伤心。”及川说着，脸上却完全不见难过，在黑尾眼中，及川头顶上明明就快要冒出两只恶魔尖角了。“小岩，把蛋糕拿出来啦！”  
岩泉从厨房里推了辆移动餐车出来，中心放着一个精致的纸盒，上面是岩泉亲手做的蛋糕。相比起及川惨不忍睹的艺术审美，岩泉的手艺堪称米其林五星大厨了。“放心好了，我可没藏什么机关在里面，来许愿吧。”岩泉拍着他的肩膀亲切地说。  
“你以为我会轻易相信吗？”黑尾看着一左一右的两人，想了想：“你们都往后退两步，离蛋糕远点。”  
“ok，ok，没问题！”及川配合地往后退了两大步，还不忘对岩泉指手画脚：“小岩！你再往后一点！”  
目测蛋糕的距离绝对超过了他们的手长，黑尾才把蜡烛点燃，在心里许好愿望，结果吹蜡烛之前又犹豫了：及川诡计多端，肯定没这么简单。于是黑尾蹲下来让自己的视线和蜡烛火光平齐，之后才一口气水平把蜡烛吹灭。  
无事发生。及川大笑起来：“小黑太不信任我们了。”  
看来是安全的了，黑尾放下心来，他低头看着蛋糕上的图案：“那我就——”  
“噔！”一截弹簧忽然从纸盒里弹出，整个生日蛋糕顿时飞到了黑尾脸上。  
“小黑没想到吧！”“我们装了遥控！”两个已经二十五岁的人笑得像五岁。  
“及川彻岩泉一！我黑尾铁朗不会原谅你们的！”今天才刚二十五岁的黑尾把这句话喊得整栋楼都听到了。


	4. 04

黑尾的二十五岁生日就在打打闹闹中度过了，清理一团糟糕的房间事小，解决名画的问题事大。  
“查到那幅画的下落了。”黑尾把一沓资料放在及川和岩泉眼前。及川翻开一看，表情微妙地抽搐了一下：“伊达专业存储公司啊……比起去偷他们家我更愿意抢银行呢。”  
“业内出了名的‘铁壁’……又是一个令人头疼的对手。”岩泉也是一副牙疼脸。  
用“固若金汤”来形容伊达公司毫不为过，比起其他专业存储机构，伊达公司拥有最强悍的机械保险措施，所有防盗保险钢材均是最高安全级别。在他们眼里，电子锁、卡式锁、指纹锁、遥控锁等统统不及纯粹的机械密码锁稳定安全，面对铁面无私的锁头，只有正确的钥匙和准确的密码组才能打开。  
“我就听说了，周六那天货就会正式入库，然后那天晚上有一个慈善舞会。”黑尾递上另一份资料，“这是出席名单。”其中有个名字用显眼的红笔圈了起来，“滑津舞，伊达公司保险部的女经理，锁匙就在她身上。”  
“女经理”三个字似乎在提示着什么，岩泉和黑尾一起看向及川，及川警惕起来：“你们在想什么？”  
“喂，那可是舞会。虽然你平时总是被一群女人围着让人很火大，”岩泉一副理所应当的样子，“但这次要看你表现了。”  
“什……”及川语塞，但另外两个人的态度很明显没有商量的余地，他只好把碎碎念都吞下去答应了下来。  
周六的舞会转眼就到了，三人轻而易举就弄到了混进会场的凭证，虽然黑尾和岩泉怀疑及川大概率靠刷脸就能进去。来的人很多，衣香鬓影间，他们三个人都穿着燕尾服走在一块相当引人注目。及川一直在调整他的领结，少见地显得紧张：“你们说，万一那个叫滑津舞的女经理长得特别丑怎么办啊？”  
“丑也要上了，”黑尾帮他把领结扎好，拍了拍他的肩膀一副同情的神色，“不就是去色诱嘛，及川，自信点！”  
“可恶！”及川握紧拳头只想给那两个家伙一拳，“你们强迫及川大人出卖色相这一笔我可记下了！”  
“伊达公司的代表来了，”岩泉制止了及川想要继续闹别扭的行为，“可是黑尾的情报说是女经理，怎么来了个男人？”  
他们一起望过去，果然，别着伊达公司身份牌的是一个和他们身高相仿的棕发男子。  
“这个人好像叫二口坚治。”及川在脑海内搜索着当初看到资料，“他现在接替了茂庭要成为了伊达公司保险部负责人。”  
事情突然变得有些棘手，本来还以为靠着及川的脸能有机可乘，现在难道要硬碰硬？黑尾正思索着对策，岩泉忽然看着及川，严肃地说：“不，像之前那样就好。”  
“之前那样？”岩泉认真的神情让及川不由得抖了抖，“你的意思是让我去勾搭二口？”  
“你先去制造契机，其他的事情交给我。”岩泉把他往前一推，“放心去吧。”  
这时候就对及川大人的魅力这么有自信了吗，然而事到如今只能硬着头皮上了。及川努力思索着自己平时和女人搭话的步骤，但记忆里不合时宜地浮现出的却是自己各种因为撩骚而被岩泉暴打的情景。胡思乱想间已经走到了二口面前，及川只好匆忙挤出一个笑脸。  
“二口先生，”及川礼貌地向二口行礼，差点脱口而出“不如你直接把钥匙交出来吧”的真实想法。“听说下个月在宫城即将举行一场拍卖会，我也是其中的一名竞买人。”  
“哦，是有这么一回事。”二口冷淡地回应到，转身从托盘上拿了一杯酒。显而易见他对拍卖会的话题并没兴趣。  
被无视的感觉就好像热脸撞上了冷墙，及川表面上维持着笑容心里却有些恼火，搭讪可不是我的强项，论死缠烂打的功力不应该让黑尾来吗。他接过二口顺手帮他拿的酒杯，继续耐心地进攻：“我听说伊达公司的防盗系统相当可靠，正好今天碰到你，我也有一些贵重的物品想要寄存。”  
几口喝完了一杯酒，玫红色从晶莹的杯中转移到二口的双颊。他放下高脚杯扯了扯领结：“拜托，现在是派对时间，我不想谈工作上的事情。”淡淡的木质香调从他身上传来，一如带着松香的小提琴的声音适时地切入他们的对话之间，第一支舞曲响起，经典的 Por Una Cabeza。二口向及川伸出手：“这位先生，可否有幸邀你共舞？”  
及川呆住，进展出乎意料的顺利。“那我跳女步？”  
“如果你可以当然是最好。”二口说着搂过了及川的腰，拉着他跨入舞池。  
探戈是一种舞伴之间不会经常对视的舞蹈，他们一同侧着身在纷繁的裙摆间穿梭。  
“今天怎么没见到滑津舞小姐？”及川问到。  
“她去帮追分拓朗先生培训新入职的员工了，”二口与他并步前进，“最近公司收了好些大件，若是新人搞出了什么安保问题，可真是有辱‘铁壁’之名。”  
“作为前辈还真是不容易。”及川感慨地说，“就算是属下的失职，责任也会算在自己身上；当然如果是自己粗心导致的失误，受到的惩罚自然更严重。”  
“是啊，真怀念茂庭前辈还在的时候，工作压力没这么大。”二口被及川挑起了心里话，“今晚终于不用操心公务了，我现在只想好好放松一下。”  
成功降下了对方的心理防线，及川上前一步，两人贴得更近了：“那么，希望今晚我能陪你尽兴。”  
二口听他这么说，兴致愈发高涨：“其实你跳得不错，比我的同伴要有风情多了。”  
“一般一般，”及川笑眯眯地回答，左手不动声色从二口的肩膀后背一路摸到腰，没有从外套口袋里摸出钥匙的轮廓，下一步要探探对方的裤兜。“只是比较喜欢探戈起源的国度。”  
“是哪里？”二口拉着他的手转了个圈，燕尾服的下摆飞扬开来，展露出优美的腰线。  
“阿根廷。”及川扭身调整好步伐，由面对变成背对二口，侧身同向迈步时两人贴得更近。他们的左手抬起交叠，趁着二口的右手扶在他的腰上，及川的右手滑进二口右边裤兜，空空如也；侧行前进后又一个转身，左边也是空的，可恶。  
“看不出你会喜欢阳光充足热情似火的地方。”二口拉着他跳了几个快步，“我只知道那里的足球队很出名，被称为潘帕斯的雄鹰。”

“他们真是聊得热火朝天。”站在舞池边黑尾也给自己和岩泉拿了一杯酒，“就不知道东西掏出来没有。”  
岩泉接过酒杯没有理睬黑尾的搭话，他的眼睛一直盯着及川，就算是喝酒的时候也不移开目光。黑尾五根手指在他眼前晃晃：“犯花痴啊？”  
“这叫警戒。”岩泉摇晃着酒杯，小小的红色旋涡中荡出醇香，混入满场的脂粉和香水味中。头顶巨大的水晶灯在丝绒地毯上投下满地斑驳的光斑，女人璀璨的饰品和男人闪亮的皮鞋交相辉映，金色的香槟塔里映出无数个翩翩起舞的身影。音乐在整个大厅里流动着，一对对的舞伴踩着音符围着舞池绕圈，转到他们面前时，及川冲他们抛来一笑：得手了。  
一曲终了，及川把从二口衬衣内袋里摸走的钥匙藏在自己的袖子里，正准备喜滋滋地去找岩泉，一个高大的身影突然闯进舞池，径直向及川和二口走了过去。  
“那个人是谁？”岩泉放下了酒杯，黑尾也紧张起来：“青根高伸，二口的警卫保镖。”  
“他十有八九是冲着及川去的，我们要尽快拿到及川身上的钥匙。”岩泉说着一把拖上黑尾走进舞池，同时用通讯设备喊及川：“你拉住二口再跳一曲。”  
青根还没走到二口身边，第二支舞曲已经开始了。伴随着La Morocha极快的跳弓开场，舞池里的男男女女成双成对地迈着铿锵有力的舞步，孤零零的青根就好像音乐盒唯一一个发条坏了的人偶般站在舞池里。有人经过他身边不小心踩到了他的脚，毫无诚意的道歉听起来更像埋怨他在挡道，青根沉默地离开了舞池。  
及川心里暗舒一口气，内心正疑惑着二口怎么会带着保镖来舞会，擦肩而过的一瞥眼却险些让他惊叫出声——岩泉和黑尾两个人竟然在跳舞！踏着极具攻击性的节奏，他们的舞步快而优雅，花样迭出，以横行为前进，复又斜行退后，交叉环绕的双腿令人眼花缭乱。他们迂回的步伐挡住了青根想看清二口的企图，同时挺拔的身姿也收割了不少关注，更多人围到舞池边上观摩欣赏着，将与这里有些格格不入的青根推得更远了。  
音乐一顿，而后转为更加流畅迅捷的节拍。岩泉右肩一晃转出一道完美的弧线，牵引着黑尾来了个侧身踢腿，接着走了一段快节奏的华丽的交叉步，伴随着整齐一致的摆头，他们一同看向及川：该换个舞伴了！  
新一段旋律开始了，看得愣神的及川被轮转到了岩泉面前，岩泉不由分说地把及川圈在怀里，搂紧他开始了更加激越的一段共舞。“你被人盯上了，”在转身的间隙岩泉说，“快点把钥匙给我。”  
带着体温的钥匙从及川的袖口中滑出，借由分散又聚合的步法娴熟地滑进岩泉的衣袖。青根的目光又盯上了岩泉，他在场边走动着试图看清岩泉的动作，但这时候恰巧又是一段走位，青根的视线再次被故意晃到他面前的黑尾挡住。等他找到清晰的视角，及川已经和岩泉分开，重新回到最开始的阵型。及川和二口一边跳着一边退到舞池边上，把中间空出来给岩泉和黑尾自由发挥。随着周围跳舞的人逐渐减少，岩泉和黑尾两人快慢交替的舞步也愈发错落有致。琴弦上滑出的最后一个音符落地时，他们甚至还来了个华丽的折腰亮相博得满场掌声。  
“非常感谢你的邀舞，”黑尾的表情古怪，一副想笑又笑不出来的模样，“想不到我和你反而成了全场最吸睛的一对。”  
“还不是因为渣川破绽太明显。”如果不是顾及场合，岩泉很想在及川的屁股上踢一脚。“齿印留好了，钥匙呢？”  
“已经物归原主。”及川看向二口那边，青根终于急匆匆来到了二口面前似乎想提醒他什么，二口则不慌不忙地从口袋里掏出钥匙晃晃，安慰青根不用担心。“要是委托保管的名画不见了，估计那个叫二口坚治的在这一行都混不下去了，真是可怜。”及川摇摇头。  
“你什么时候变得这么善解人意了。”黑尾调侃到。  
“走吧。”岩泉扯松了领结，“现在不是同情心泛滥的时候。”

虽然已经拓印了钥匙的齿纹，但伊达公司的防盗钥匙凭他们手边的工具没办法制作出来，黑尾联系到一家金属制品工厂。几天后，及川一边把玩着手里明晃晃的钥匙，一边忍不住感叹黑尾的线人真是遍布各行各业。  
“我不过依傍猫又老师的人际网而已。”黑尾轻描淡写。  
“话说回来，”岩泉反倒是认真的神情，“这真正是我们最后一次偷东西了，和猫又的联系还是少点为妙。”  
“好歹师徒一场，以后他老人家有什么三长两短，虽然谈不上床前尽孝，但关心一下还是没问题的吧？”黑尾摆出一副招财猫一样的笑脸，“过去的四个月，老师可是很关心你们的动向啊，你们倒好，躲起来过二人世界。本来我这个被老乌鸦救了的人似乎更不值得信任，但老师可没有这样的想法哦。”  
“小岩的意思我明白，”及川收起钥匙，伸手搭上黑尾的肩膀，“正因为猫又有这样手眼通天的本事，才会对我们以后要过怎样的生活有影响。小黑，我们有太多把柄在老师手里了。”  
“你们两个安心吧，”黑尾拍拍及川的手，“不要忘记老师的教诲，一直以来，我们的合作靠的是信任与维系，所以，现在只要做好眼前的事就行了。”  
行动定在周四晚上，由及川和岩泉负责外勤，黑尾充当军需官。伊达公司的存储室内有信号屏蔽系统，一切基站发出的高频信号都无法收到。“但我们可以用低频信号联系，来一场复古的冒险。”黑尾拿出一台频率发射器，架好天线。“类似无线电广播和对讲机的原理，很简单。”  
不过他们临时组装的信号接收设备在距离上有限制，于是那天晚上黑尾租来一台面包车，将天线在车里固定好，停在伊达公司不远的地方随时准备接应。  
突破前台和监控都很简单，及川和岩泉一路顺利地搞定警卫员来到了存储室的大门前。及川调好频道呼叫黑尾：“猫咪电台开工了，现在在我面前有一面高墙，能不能看到对面的风景，就看你的了。”  
“怎么突然念人家的名台词啊？”黑尾戴好耳机，“二传，你去看看这个球要怎么打？”  
“需要破解二重密码，”及川观察着仿佛老式拨号电话的密码盘，“是盒式机械锁，美国制造，单轴操作，密码应该是……六位。”  
“凑近点让我听一下，”那头的黑尾说，“六位也就是有三百多万种密码组合方式。二位要不要赌一把我要多久解出来？”  
机械密码锁的锁舌是一直压在密码圆盘上的，在输入密码时，如果缺口转动到开锁支架处时，声音听起来会有微小的差别，但要听出来需要丰富的经验而绝佳的耳力，何况旋钮的每个刻度之间只有三点六度的间隙，快速转动时的声音听起来几乎是连续的。  
“你少说几句垃圾话吧，我才不和岩泉打赌。”及川把听筒贴在门上，双手飞快地拧着圆盘，嘴巴也没闲着，“次次和你们下注都是我输，上次和你们玩Blackjack可把我赔惨了，你们肯定联手出千，及川大人怎么可能在同一个坑里跌倒两次……喂，你听出来没有？”  
“左边正转十三圈，再倒转二十五圈。”黑尾边说边记下密码，正准备把另外一组数字也告诉及川时，车门忽然被拉开了。  
“你在这里干嘛？”泽村大地面无表情，“是不是又想去做坏事？”  
现在才是坏事，不小心忘记这里是泽村巡逻的地界。黑尾看着泽村，眼睛瞪得溜圆像是个呆住的猫，及川还在那边催促着：“怎么突然哑了？接下来呢？”  
“噢噢！”黑尾赶紧应到，他清清嗓子做播音员状：“各位朋友深夜久等，这里是夜猫电台。如果有朋友听不是很清楚的话，请把你们的频道向左调二十圈，之后再右转十七圈，很好很好，这样就能听清楚了。接下来请大家欣赏一首摇滚乐：canzoni preferite。”说完后他匆忙关闭麦克风摘下耳机：“泽村君怎么突然来了？我正在做电台直播，差点被你搅了。”  
“改行当主播了？”泽村倚在门边上稍作歇息，顺便欣赏了一番黑尾的音乐品味。强烈的鼓点和尖细的唱腔让泽村不仅皱眉头：“大晚上的放这种黑帮音乐会被告扰民吧？  
“没办法啦，是听众点的，”黑尾好言好语地解释，“说是觉得自己很适合意大利风情。”  
“那点歌的人应该是个美女，”泽村忍不住也随着节奏轻轻点头，“不过说起黑帮，还好你今晚没去偷那幅画，我们刚收到风声，不知道是谁泄露了那幅画的位置，今晚还有两个帮派的人要来抢画呢。”  
“是吗，哈哈，那还真是多谢泽村君的提醒呢。”黑尾尴尬地笑了几声，心里默念倒霉。  
“既然你在做直播那我就不打扰了，”泽村向他敬了个礼，“不好意思突然闯入了你的直播间，祝你早日成名。”说完泽村将车门带上，转身离开了。

存储室门前，岩泉疑惑地问及川：“黑尾刚才突然说什么怪话？”  
及川专注地拧着密码，眼里是势在必得的神色：“总之是开门的暗号就对了。”及川的十指翻飞着，左右两个密码盘发出一连串嘎嘎声，接着及川掏出钥匙插进锁眼，咔嗒一声大门应声而开。  
他们两个走进去，及川一边走一边随着canzoni preferite的节奏扭来扭去，被岩泉一巴掌拍到他的屁股上：“别发骚了。”  
“看看这里，”及川凑到一个玻璃柜前，歪着头端详着里面的陶土人偶，“就好像在逛博物馆一样。我收回前话，偷这里绝对比偷银行金库有意思。”  
“赶紧找到东西走吧。”岩泉大步走到了及川前面。  
他们很快找到了那幅《戴假发的中年教师》，及川冲那幅画做了个鬼脸才让岩泉重新将它塞进画筒背好。出来走过一个分叉口的时候，及川看到转角处还摆了一个蜡像假人。“小岩快看，”及川拉住岩泉，“那个蜡像真好逼真，想不到还有人收藏这种东西。”  
岩泉顺着及川指的方向看过去，果然看到一个身材高挑的雕像负手而立，他银灰色的头发泛出健康的光泽，估计单是做这顶假发就需要花不少手工费。岩泉不由得想起身上背着的油画上秃头教师的劣质假发，有点想笑。  
下一刻，蜡像那双翡翠般的绿眼睛眨了眨，接着从身后拔出了两支手枪。  
“是活人啊！”及川和岩泉惊叫一声，连忙一左一右地飞扑着躲开子弹。  
“砰砰砰砰”的枪声把防弹玻璃撞出一片密集的蛛网，弹壳和碎玻璃片溅射满地。及川狼狈地从地上爬起来，第一眼先确认隔着过道的岩泉是否安然无事。但他刚松一口气，紧接着就看到狙击枪红色的光点瞄准了自己。  
“都别乱动哦，”灰发雕像男转着枪向他们走来，“我们只要画，不伤人。”  
“狮仔，东西在矮个刺猬头身上。”不知从哪里传来的声音，及川被瞄准着不好观察，没办法确定狙击手的位置。  
“什么狮仔！我是有名字的！我叫灰羽列夫！”列夫愤愤不平，“说了多少次山本猛虎你怎么还没记住！”  
“列夫是狮子的意思不是你说的嘛。”红色的光点移动了一下，重新停在及川的左胸。  
列夫来到了岩泉面前，朝他伸出手：“乖乖把画交出来吧，我们可以放你一马。”  
这帮人什么来头。岩泉靠在墙角，眼前的路被列夫挡得严严实实，也不知道那边的及川怎么样了，但他心里清楚绝对不可以把画交出去。  
“还需要犹豫吗？”列夫眨眨眼，“但是王牌的扣杀是不会给这么多时间的。”他抬起手干脆利落地冲岩泉的胸口开了两枪，之后弯下腰从尚且温热的身体上拿走了画卷。  
“小岩！”列夫身后传来及川的嘶吼，他掏了掏耳朵：“还有一个麻烦的家伙，一并解决掉算了。”说罢他转身再次抬起枪，却听到山本喊到“趴下！”  
一发霰弹枪在墙面上轰出一个大洞，列夫在一片粉尘中扬起脸，看到及川被一个黄毛挟持着，对方凶狠的目光正瞪着自己：“把你手上的东西给我。”  
“什么？”列夫惊呆，“不不不不……先生你找错绑架对象了，而且请你看看你额头上……哦对了，你看不到自己的额头。我给你找面小镜子，”他从地上捡了片碎玻璃，“看这两个红色光点，意味着你马上要被爆头了。”  
惊慌从黄毛眼里一晃而过，列夫随手把玻璃片丢掉：“猛虎，犬冈，动手吧！  
两声枪响，但黄毛依旧好好地站在列夫对面。列夫发现不对刚想拔枪，却先一步被人从身后勒紧了脖子。  
一个人从阴影中走出来：“捣乱的猫猫狗狗被打了麻醉针，还得感谢刚才有人打碎了满地玻璃增加了折射的视野，想要发现藏匿四周的狙击手真是太容易了。”  
列夫身后的人接着说：“另外，下次记得做事有首尾一点，至少检查一下需不需要补刀吧？我做个示范给你看。”他说着将列夫一拳打晕丢到地上。  
“小黑……小岩……”及川看着他们，目瞪口呆。  
“我说笨蛋川！”岩泉瞪着他，“你不会忘记我们穿了防弹衣吧？”  
黄毛一听，手下顿时一个猛劲将及川的喉咙锁得更紧，及川艰难地笑笑：“小岩装死实在太像了……我每次都上当。”  
黑尾指了指黄毛，“这只又是哪里跑出来的狂犬？”  
“你说狂犬，我想起来了，”岩泉朝他走去，“你是青叶城西帮会的京谷贤太郎吧。敢独自一人闯进来抢画，挺有胆量的。”  
“不要过来！”京谷就像一条猛犬般龇着牙，更加大力地掐住及川的脖子，但岩泉依旧没有停步：“挟持及川算什么本事，你想要的画在我身上，自己过来抢啊。”  
京谷发出一声低沉的怒吼，岩泉的挑衅十分奏效，但被称作“狂犬”的京谷还没有完全丧失理智，他深邃的眼窝里射出幽幽绿光，在观察岩泉动作的同时，也在警惕着黑尾。  
“我可没有兴趣参与头狼的竞争。”黑尾后退了几步示意自己不会出手，“除非你敢伤害及川。”  
总是看起来不紧不慢的黑猫同样让人恼火，京谷目露凶光，双眼里就好像藏着两把明晃晃的匕首，视线在岩泉和黑尾之间反复游移着。  
“你不是想要画吗，放开及川过来单挑！”岩泉喝到，他扯掉了防弹衣，再次朝京谷发出了挑战。  
京谷被彻底激怒了，他一把推开及川俯身冲向岩泉，伸手想要揪住岩泉的衣服却反被抓住了双手。京谷索性用上全身的力气把岩泉往墙上撞，一下子把岩泉钉在了墙上。  
“力气不小嘛。”感到肋骨传来一阵钝痛，岩泉双手钳着对方的手腕扯开空隙，紧接着抬腿猛力往外踹，一脚把死死抱住自己的人踢飞到对面墙上。  
京谷发出一声痛呼，但他很快找回平衡重新站稳，正准备再次发动进攻的时候，岩泉已经冲到了他的面前，京谷刚一抬头左脸就挨了重重一拳，浓烈的血腥味在他嘴里散开。  
“呸！”京谷啐了一口带血的唾沫，一个拧身反手报以同样毫不留情的挥拳，被岩泉抬手架住；紧接着又是一拳冲岩泉当胸而去，嘭地结实一击，同时岩泉的拳头也落到了他的眼眶。  
真痛，岩泉似乎听到骨头裂开的声音，但他确定京谷的情况也好不到哪里去。岩泉一手按住京谷，另一边抬手往他的头上用力来了几下。京谷左冲右突却无法推开面前的岩泉，只能低头抱紧岩泉，双脚拼命蹬地，试图躲开岩泉的拳头后再借力把他掀起。一番挣扎无果后京谷恼羞成怒，双拳一阵乱打。岩泉迅速后仰躲开攻击，接着一步上前用左手手肘拦下乱拳，右手趁机锁喉想要将他制服，又被京谷躲开。  
两人僵持着扭打成一团，京谷被岩泉扯住头发按着连续冲膝，逐渐落下风头，拳脚之下他忽然发现了岩泉胸前捆着画轴的绳结，几乎是用本能张嘴咬住绳头一扯，同时伸手到岩泉身后抓住了画筒。油画到手！赶紧回去——  
“破绽太明显了！”岩泉双手做手刀状劈斩在京谷头的两侧，用抱肩摔将他按倒在地，抬手准备再补几拳，京谷却忽然不动了。岩泉一回头，看到及川的枪口正指着他们。  
“不用紧张，是小黑的麻醉枪。”及川放下了枪口，“条子们该来了，快走吧。”  
泽村带人赶到的时候只捡到了满地昏迷不醒的黑帮，但油画已经不翼而飞。其余保管在伊达公司的物品都安在，根据列夫他们的交代，所有的密码破译都是及川三人做的，他们只不过是跟在后面想伺机夺取名画而已。因为列夫等人不是偷窃案的主谋，他们充其量只能判定为非法携带枪支、聚众斗殴等不相关的罪名，何况不出多久帮派内肯定会有人出面作担保。泽村只能无奈地先把人都带回去拘留起来。


	5. 05

在撤退的过程中，黑尾接了个电话，及川在帮岩泉处理伤口，没听清他在说什么，只听到他“嗯嗯啊啊”地应了几声。挂了电话，车停了下来，黑尾打开车门：“及川，你留下画带岩泉先回去。我去处理一点事情。”  
及川没有多问，只点点头：“你小心一点。”  
黑尾驱车来到一栋看起来有些年头的办公楼，时间已经接近午夜，楼道里缺乏照明，只有电梯的灯亮着，黑尾走进去按了二十五楼。  
两扇金属门徐徐打开，走廊尽头有一间工作室依旧灯火通明。黑尾推开玻璃门：“你好，我找……”他的话忽然断在了空气里，他惊愕的瞳孔里，倒映出猫又育史的样子。  
“很久不见了，小黑猫。”他看看黑尾身后，笑着问道：“及川和岩泉他们两个没一起来吗？”总是不急不躁的笑脸让猫又看起来就是个慈祥老头，让人很难把他和曾经叱咤风云的江洋大盗联系在一起。“不过也罢，他们两个逃学的孩子肯定不敢来见我，反倒是你，难道乖学生见到老师还会紧张吗？”  
“老师好。”黑尾向他低头致意，“刚才接到老师的电话叫我来这里，但学生确实没有料到老师竟然亲自来了。”  
“那幅画你带来了吧？”猫又问到。  
“带来了。”黑尾暗暗握紧了卷轴，在电话里，猫又只叫他带上画来这里找一个人，但现在猫又本人出现在他面前，黑尾不得不警惕。  
“打开给我看看吧。”  
带着松节油气味的画卷展开，猫又捧着画似是很怀念的模样，“是真迹啊……好久不见喽……”他絮絮叨叨地说着，眯缝眼里露出一丝得意的精光。“能二度偷到这幅画，你们真的很有本事，老师非常欣慰。”他又细细端详了一遍，感叹地说：“比起我当年，你们不愧是青出于蓝而胜于蓝，这可以算是你们的毕业考试了。”  
“什么意思？”黑尾发现猫又话里有话。·  
猫又意味深长地笑了一声，不答反问：“我先问你，你觉得这幅画应该还给谁？”  
“鹫匠锻治？”黑尾的回答中带着迟疑。  
“是吗？”猫又笑得开怀，“可是他的画又从何而来？”  
黑尾猛然想起当初入畑来拜托他们时说的话：这幅画……之前在东京国立博物馆展出时失窃了。“难道说……鹫匠家的画是……”黑尾被闯入脑海中的想法吓了一跳。  
“不错不错，小黑猫真是聪明。”猫又把画卷放在黑尾面前，“而当年轰动了整个东京甚至整个日本的国立博物馆失窃案，主谋正是在下。”  
“可是两年前，老师不是已经早就洗手了吗？”  
“说是这么说，”猫又看看画，又看看黑尾，“但当时鹫匠找到我，我又听闻乌养要退休的事情，忍不住想和老对手玩最后一把。”他慢慢踱着步子，沉浸在对往事的回忆中：“果不其然，这桩案件也是由他负责，可惜他还没来得及破案，自己却先病倒了，不得不提前退出这场猫鼠游戏。你在他家养伤的那段时间，我还挺想去探望探望的。”  
“乌养也没有忘记老师，他说至今最想抓住的人还是你。”黑尾回想起乌养一系提到猫又时脸上遗憾的神情，那种遗憾不仅是因为自己直到最后都没能抓住真凶，也是在遗憾在与猫又较量了大半的职业生涯，从此以后岁月静好的退休生活里永远失去了一名有趣的好对手。  
“他果然还是那个倔样，那么不甘心……可惜我们最终到底没能亲自道别。”猫又的脸上缓慢地浮现出如出一辙的落寞，看起来就像一只迟钝的老猫，“棋逢对手，将遇良才，这样的好事我和他都经历过了，这一辈子也算知足。所以今天把你叫来，就是为了结束这一切，带上画跟我过来吧。”  
看着老师的背影，黑尾忽然明白了当时乌养为什么愿意救助自己，又为什么愿意放自己走。打了将近半个世纪的乌鸦与野猫之战在两位老人心中早已超出了正邪较量，单纯地比个你死我活并非他们的愿景。  
猫又在前边慢慢走着，语重心长地教诲：“你们三个别把还画想得太简单了。入畑和伊达公司都派了自己人去追查，警方也在不遗余力地寻找，鹫匠那边更不必说，自从名画失窃以来就没停过动作。你们要想彻底脱身，必须让这三波人都消停。”他带着黑尾走到一扇门前，回头问到：“小黑猫想到办法了吗？老师可以给你一点提示。”  
几天后，一个包裹寄到了乌养的家，随包裹而来的还有一封信。读着读着信，乌养不禁大笑到咳嗽起来。“这个狡猾的老猫……”他喃喃自语着，又摇摇头，“罢了罢了，系心哟，”他冲孙子说到，“你叫人去把这幅画还给鹫匠吧，至于押送名画的任务，就交给警队里那两位新人去办吧。”

“笨蛋日向，你小心一点啊！这可是价值连城的名画！”充当押运员的影山飞雄走在最后，他谨慎地握着手里的枪，随时观察着四周的情况。尽管他知道枪膛里的不过是橡胶子弹，而且押解过程中出现意外的可能性微乎其微，但他依旧不会放过任何一个发生危险的可能性。  
“我知道！”负责提解的日向翔阳提着保险箱，沉重的箱子看起来与他的矮个子并不相衬。一般提解员都是身强力壮人高马大的形象，似乎这样才能更好地保护或看管自己负责押运的人或物品，但小个子日向用他在警队里优秀的训练成绩让任何人都会感觉他十分可靠。  
“真是受不了你们，”与他们在警校同届的月岛萤走在最前面小声抱怨着，“为什么到哪里都要吵个不停呢？”  
到了鹫匠家，日向先是被大门口各种高级的监控机关震惊了一通，再次遭到月岛无情的嘲讽和影山暴躁的批评，接着他们看到了来开门的牛岛若利，日向没忍住又发出了惊叹：“好高！看起来好强壮！”  
“高大强壮又怎么样，”影山在他身后嘀嘀咕咕，“到头来还不是没保护好名画。”  
“牛岛君你好，”月岛笑眯眯地打着官腔，“经过宫城县警方的调查侦破，你们失窃的油画已经被顺利找回，请检查。”他说完示意日向把箱子拿过去。  
牛岛看了他们三个一眼，打开了保险箱。影山和日向忍不住也好奇地把目光瞄过去，毕竟《戴假发的中年教师》这幅大名鼎鼎的油画他们也从来没见过真迹。  
他们检查了一遍，确认了油画的真伪，鹫匠点了点头，让人去把画放好。  
“感谢宫城警方的努力，”牛岛若利说，“但时隔将近五个月才找回来，你们的效率太慢了。”  
按住想要反驳的影山和日向，月岛依旧挂着他那张拒人于千里之外的笑脸：“不用感谢，我们做的不过分内之事。但我更希望不用和牛岛君再见面了，毕竟牛岛君也该做好自己的分内之事，对吧？好了，现在事情告一段落，我们要回去向泽村队长报告了。”转身离开前他又想起了什么，补充说到：“对了，之前听说牛岛君和白布君为保护名画受伤了？希望过了五个月你们已经顺利痊愈，这也是我代表警方的一点关心。走了，单细胞二人组。”  
在开往南半球的邮轮上，船舱内的某一间套房里，及川放下手机走向楼上的卧房，还没暗下去的屏幕上，显示着一条新闻：“伊达公司就上周保险室遭劫一事召开新闻发布会”。在采访视频里，二口坚治侃侃而谈，再次强调了他们安保的可靠性，痛斥了劫匪和黑帮们的为非作歹，并严肃声明他们将会把遭到破坏的地方重新修补得更加牢固，最后不露声色地提醒大家尽管遭此不幸但伊达公司并没有弄丢或损坏任何一件委托保存的藏品。  
岩泉受伤的双手被纱布包得严严实实，身上也被缠得像具木乃伊。黑尾坐在床边喂他吃早餐，及川走过去挤着岩泉坐下，厚脸皮地张开嘴也想让黑尾喂自己。岩泉碍于拳头受伤没办法揍他，只好发动瞪眼攻击。黑尾视而不见，但及川的无赖程度显然超出了他的想象，最后只好无奈地给他塞了最后一片面包。  
“所以那幅画到底在谁那里？”及川嚼着面包，口齿不清地问。  
“当然是物归原主了。”黑尾说，他又想起了从伊达公司偷到画的那个晚上，“过段时间就有好戏看了。”  
那天晚上，猫又把黑尾带去了一间宽敞的画室，空气里散发着浓烈的油漆味，四周明亮的灯光照着房间里堆满的巨大画架，有的画布从画板上散落开，半边坠着拖到地上。一个染着金色发尾的矮个男孩背对他们站在一架梯子上正专注地画着一张巨幅油画，他挽起的袖子上已经沾了许多斑驳的色彩。  
猫又朝那人喊到：“研磨，客人来了。”  
研磨冷淡地应了一声，才停下画笔从梯子上走下来。他来到黑尾面前，抬起头用不带任何感情的金色眼瞳盯着他：“这位先生想让我画些什么呢？”  
“出于礼貌还是让我介绍一下，”猫又的双手分别搭在两人的肩膀上，“孤爪研磨，一流的名画仿制专家。”  
“专家什么的就不必强调了，”研磨低下头不自然地撩了一下刘海，“本来只是自己无聊时的消遣才去了解欧洲艺术史，开始学着画也不过因为别人说我有天赋。我没在艺术学院经过系统的学习，所以画画其实完全就是外行。只是……”他看向黑尾的眼神变得专注起来，就像盯上了什么猎物，“仿制名画需要仔细的观察和冷静的绘制，能够消磨大量的时间，让我觉得，很有趣。”  
黑尾被研磨盯得有些发怵。  
画只有一张，在目前几方争画的情况下还给谁已是一目了然，但同时还需要堵住另外两方不肯事罢干休的嘴。黑尾把油画递上去：“我需要多两张，尽快要，你看一下。”  
研磨戴上手套接过画，眼睛扫视着画上的人物和笔触，用他缓慢的语调说：“再高明的仿制大师也不是复印机，仿制品越多，不一样的破绽也越多，暴露的速度和可能性越大。而且作画时长……等等，”研磨的话忽然顿住，他摘掉手套轻轻搓了搓画布，像是忽然想起了什么。“三天，两张仿品，”他说，“有个办法可以试一试。”  
邮轮开了大半个月终于在一个清晨靠了岸，迎接他们的是吹遍南美洲繁忙港口的温暖湿润的气候。  
“我们到哪了？”及川走下舷梯，当地时间才是早上的六点多钟，但及川感觉自己非常精神，完全没有早起的困意。呼吸着与东京相反季节的海风，如同瞬间穿越了四季。  
“阿根廷，”岩泉跟在他身后，“具体说来，这座城市叫布宜诺斯艾利斯。”  
“我喜欢这里！”及川欣喜地一步跳下了好几格台阶，第一个踏上了南半球的土地。他的动静太大，弄得岩泉像看护小孩一样一把拉住他提醒到：“别摔跤了！”黑尾落在了他们身后，还站在舷梯上，及川回头找他，摆着手冲他喊道：“小黑快下来！”  
“来了！”黑尾应到，他摘下自己的帽子抛了过去，及川一手抓住后接过来戴到自己头上。  
定居的手续已经办好，他们搬着行李来到了住所。黑尾把他们的行李箱打开收拾，岩泉很自觉地过来帮忙。  
“听说这里有很多日本人。”及川趴在沙发上，就着早晨明朗的光线翻着一本旅游手册说。  
“西班牙人和意大利人也很多，”黑尾接着他的话说，他从沙发靠背后面探出身，“看得怎么样了，想去哪里走走吗？”  
“我有好多地方想去。”及川翻了个身，把书合在自己胸前看着黑尾，“听说这里有一条路，往南一直走可以到达陆地的最南端，那里据说是世界的尽头，甚至可以看到南极。”及川一边说着，一边抬起手指在空中比划着想象中的地图路线。黑尾捉住他挥来挥去的手，在他指尖亲了一下：“跑来南美还不够，还想跑去南极啊？”  
“阿彻说的地方是乌斯怀亚吧，”岩泉的声音传过来，“那里离布宜诺斯艾利斯太远了，想去的话得好好规划一下。”他在屋子里找到了一些葡萄酒，将瓶子擦干净摆在酒架上。  
“那小岩想去哪里呢？”及川问他。  
“我啊，”岩泉走过来靠着沙发随意地坐到地上，“我想去阿根廷和巴西的边界看伊瓜苏瀑布。”  
黑尾则说：“我想去圣胡安的沙漠看月亮谷。”  
“反正铁路四通八达，去哪里都好，”及川满足地闭起眼，“接下来我们有很多很多的时间。”  
开着的电视里播放着西班牙语的节目，异国他乡的语言提示着他们已经彻底离开了故土。因此忽然传出的日语让他们不由得一同望了过去，一名主持人用日语在念着开场白：“女士们、先生们，欢迎参加本次的拍卖会，我是本场负责主持的拍卖师。”他拿起资格证向全场示意一番，宣读完了拍卖规则和注意事项后，继续说到：“很荣幸能主持今天的拍卖，期望大家踊跃竞买并预祝大家好运。接下来，请允许我向大家介绍今天的竞拍品——”  
主持人抬起右手示意，两名带着白手套的工作人员抬上来一个玻璃展柜，绒布一掀，里面是一幅油画。  
“《戴假发的中年教师》，连续几个月以来的热门关注重点，竞拍品的持有者是鹫匠锻治先生。竞拍底价是十五万美金。”  
“好戏终于开始了。”黑尾说。  
在竞拍人踊跃举牌下，油画的价格很快就翻了好几倍，目前的场上最高的叫价已经去到了六十万，并且依旧有人不断提出更高的价格。  
眼看就要突破百万大关，画面外忽然传来一个声音：“真是可笑！鹫匠的画是假的！”一言既出，满座哗然。竞拍者们开始有些骚动，有人从竞拍席后排走了出来。  
镜头扫过去对准了说话人的脸，是入畑伸照。但油画的主人，鹫匠锻治的神色一如往常的严肃而平静，他甚至没有从座位上站起来：“入畑先生如何证明我的画是假的呢？”  
入畑胸有成竹：“因为我也有一幅《戴假发的中年教师》。”  
一直在鹫匠身边的牛岛听到后忍不住站了起来，鹫匠伸手拦住他想要上前一步的举动，自己慢慢从椅子上站起来：“就算你有，也只能说你那幅画是假的。”  
“我的画在寄存到伊达公司之前，已经请专业的鉴定师看过，验明了真品的价值。不久后发生了众所周知的伊达公司抢劫案，但后来他们找回了我的画，他们的鉴定师和我的鉴定师再次证明了画是真迹。”入畑解释完，转身面对会场：“各位，我今天也把我的画和鉴定师带过来了，不妨让我们现场做个分晓。不知道鹫匠先生意下如何？”  
“我没意见。”鹫匠说着又坐下了。  
两幅画被摆在了一起，鹫匠、入畑和拍卖会三方的鉴定师重新对两幅画进行甄别。结果出来后，入畑的鉴定师沟口贞幸脸色苍白，另外两位同样一脸惊恐。  
“怎么了？”入畑皱起眉头。  
“这两幅画是……完全一样的。”沟口的语气难以置信。  
“不可能！”鹫匠开始坐不住了，他拍着坐席的椅背喊到：“这幅画绝对不存在像《岩间圣母》或者《蒙娜丽莎》那样有两张的情况！其中一定有一幅是仿造的！”  
“这正是最可怕的地方，两位先生。”沟口看着两幅画，“你们的这两幅画都是仿品，仿造者的笔法非常、非常高明，他骗过了所有鉴定师的眼睛。如果不是因为出现了另一张完全相同的画，单独看其中一幅根本区分不了真假。”  
“可是，沟口先生，”入畑也表示怀疑，“就算在同一棵树上也找不出完全相同的两片绿叶，世界上更加不可能存在‘完全一样’的两幅画，你们能不能再仔细看看？”  
“至于这个问题则是仿制者的另一个高明之处，”沟口说到，“他利用了油画的画布是绢丝布的材质，在仿造完后，利用揭裱技术将仿品一分为二，分开后的每一层都是一样的画。”  
入畑的脸色彻底灰暗了下去，鹫匠不服气地对牛岛命令到：“去把宫城的警方给我叫过来！他们怎么可以找一幅赝品来糊弄我！”  
“时至如今，恐怕宫城警方也不会负这个责了，”入畑挖苦到，“毕竟当时你自己已经同意验收了。”

“真是精彩。”围观了全程的及川叹为观止，“小黑怎么能想到这么绝妙的办法。”  
黑尾顺从地让及川搓着自己的头发：“是猫又老师想出来的，我就算有这样的头脑，也搞不定宫城警方那关。”  
及川的手停了下来，“这样啊，”他的语调没了刚才的兴奋，“那么，乌养为什么愿意帮我们呢？”  
“谁知道？”黑尾站直身体伸了个懒腰，“好像还画的时候，老师给乌养寄了一封信，可能在信里面给我们求了情吧。”  
乌养一系，宫城县前任警察局局长，在职期间负责刑事侦查科，破解了无数悬案，唯有一人没有落入他的网中。在他退休后，他却收到了对手给他写的一封信。  
“我一直以来的老朋友，请原谅我冒昧地这么称呼，毕竟朋友听起来比对手要更加亲切。”猫又在信中写到，“当年失窃的名画鄙人已经送回，虽然我更想亲自登门，但请体谅我也是个老家伙了，上了年纪外出总是多有不便。另附两张仿制品，用以应对其余二人，那个安保公司的年轻人是个好孩子，若是被我和你的游戏连累到一辈子的前途，我会过意不去。  
“最开始是我偷了画，而决定把画还回去的是那三个孩子。小黑猫受伤期间，承蒙你的照顾才捡回一条小命，作为把他们几个抚养大的人，鄙人的感激之情无以言表。他们都是跟在我身边长大的，个个都很聪明，身手也好得让我惊讶——我知道你肯定想说这才是我的罪大恶极，不教给他们一点好，反倒教唆他们去当小偷。但有时生活的海浪打过来，我们人生的小船根本抵抗不了。这三个孩子从小就没了亲人，遇上我这个梁上君子都不知道算巧还是不巧，因为我能给他们的只有见不得光的谋生手段。  
“若是从前你跟我说什么天下分黑白，我肯定会笑话你太天真。但现在这三个孩子想要从头来过，相信这份决心你也见识过了。一直以来他们都在被动地接受着塞到他们手里的命运，现在他们想要自己选择一次，做回个好人。所以我只好厚颜无耻地请求你，放他们一条生路。猫又育史敬上。”  
“这个老混蛋竟然能想出这么鬼精的办法，还让他两全其美了。”乌养笑骂着，又看向包裹里封存着的三卷画。“希望那三个年轻人以后好好生活吧，下次再见，就没有重来的机会了。”

在遥远的南美洲，黑尾、及川和岩泉迎来了他们平静生活的第一个清晨。昨天他们谈论了很多关于未来的话题，喝掉了很多葡萄酒，在还没来得及收拾完的屋子里，三个人最后醉倒在地上睡着了。第二天早上醒来后，一时都有些恍惚，以至于谁都没当第一个起床的人，他们三个就这么并排着躺在地上。  
最后还是岩泉率先打破了沉默：“你们还记得吗，我曾经问过大家，有没有想过以后要做什么的问题？”  
“记得啊。”边上的另外两人异口同声。  
“我想，我的理想算是实现了。”岩泉说。  
“我的也是。”黑尾随声附和。  
“嗯？”及川不解，他扭过头左右看着，“你们当初说的不是想和鱼或炸豆腐过一辈子吗？要说实现理想，唯一勉强达成目标的是我吧，毕竟我们现在已经在南半球了。”  
“但是根据及川大人的解读……”岩泉说，黑尾学着及川当时的语气接着说：“‘原来小岩和小黑都是那种想要和喜欢的东西在一起过一辈子的人’，所以……”他们一同看向及川：“喜欢的就是你啊。”  
“你们两个人！”突然接到两个人的表白，一向自诩风月场老手的及川竟然脸红语塞，“不、不要把我和鱼还有炸豆腐相提并论啊！而、而且……你们要想清楚了，这可是一辈子的事情！”  
“我们想得很清楚，所以这样一来，我们才是实现了最初的理想的人，反倒是你以后永远没办法实现理想了。”  
“为什么？”  
“今天几号？”黑尾忽然问。  
“十二月二十四……”及川突然醒悟过来，岩泉和黑尾一人一边地按着他，脸上一副坏笑：“有我们在，你就别想每年圣诞节去海边和一群穿比基尼的美女一起过了哟。”  
“哦，”及川眨眨眼：“才不会，比基尼我还是可以看的。”  
“怎么可能？”  
及川大人露出了属于大魔王的笑脸：“我可以让你们穿给我看啊。”


	6. 番外：圣诞海滨

南半球的圣诞节如约而至，尽管初来乍到，他们还是尽量把房间布置出节日的氛围。这是一个没有雪花的圣诞节，但他们可以拥有阳光和沙滩，礼物和甜点。  
当然，怎么可以少得了圣诞树。  
“圣诞快乐！”一大早就起来了的及川大喊一声把黑尾和岩泉叫醒，“快来看及川大人今天华丽的装扮！”  
黑尾和岩泉一边揉着眼睛一边打着哈欠看着激动过头的及川，他从头到脚穿了一身绿，身上还挂满了彩球和丝带。“所以你这是……装成了一颗圣诞树吗？”岩泉一番观察推理后给出了结论。  
“这不是显而易见吗！”及川对他怀疑的语气很不满，“看来我还要把头部伪装也戴起来……”他拿出一个树冠形的装饰在自己头顶比划着，“现在及川大人已经完完全全是一棵圣诞树了，按照惯例，请把礼物放在圣诞树下。”  
“只有圣诞老人才会送礼物。”黑尾摊开手示意自己毫无准备，“我们这里难道有圣诞老人吗？”  
“关于这个问题，无所不能的及川大人早就考虑到了，”及川从身后掏出了两样东西分别丢给了黑尾和岩泉，“接好！”  
一顶红色的圣诞帽，和——鹿角头箍。  
“小黑今天的角色就是圣诞老人，因为红色和你比较相称。那么小岩就是麋鹿了，正好合适，快戴起来吧。”及川说着拿出手机打开了自拍镜头，“变装完成后来个合影吧！”  
被及川的幼稚行为感染，岩泉很快也跟着进入了角色：“我说你，作为圣诞老人应该能帮助别人实现愿望吧？”他拍拍黑尾，把两个包装好的礼物盒放在了圣诞树及川的脚边。“给你俩的礼物我已经准备好了。现在麋鹿要去查询一下游玩路线，你们自己拆吧。”  
岩泉走开了，及川和黑尾各自拿走了礼物盒回自己房间。两个盒子都不是很大，黑尾一边解开丝带一边猜及川收到的礼物会是什么，但当他看到自己收到的礼物时顿时语塞。把盒子重新盖好，黑尾敲开了岩泉房间的门。  
“我们今天去银海吧。”岩泉还带着那对鹿角，“开车过去也不远。”  
“你送给我的是什么东西？”黑尾把礼物盒伸到岩泉的鼻子底下。  
“挺合适一会儿我们要去的地方的，说不定一会儿你就可以穿上了。”岩泉拨开他的手站起来，“再说了你今天不是圣诞老人嘛，满足满足及川的愿望怎么了。”  
“我才不穿……要穿也是你穿！”  
“麋鹿不负责回应别人的期待，麋鹿只负责跑腿。”岩泉一本正经。  
“我怎么觉得被你们联手捉弄了？”黑尾看着盒子里红红的礼物，实在难以下定决心。  
“他不知道。”岩泉拉开了门，“你快点准备好，我先去把车开出来。”

“我说……”坐在后排的及川无不担忧地看着正在开车的岩泉，“你戴着这个真的不会影响视线吗？”  
“会吗？”岩泉透过后视镜看了眼及川，在转头时鹿角一下挂到了副驾上黑尾的脸。  
“明明就是在危险驾驶……”黑尾把头歪到一边靠在车窗上。  
海边四处都是欢度节日的人群，红色和绿色的装饰遍布海滩。及川一下车就直奔向碧蓝的海岸线，没跑两步却陷到柔软的沙子里差点摔倒。岩泉支起遮阳伞，把及川拖过去抹防晒乳。在这个允许同性恋结婚的国家，当地人民对他们这种亲密行为见怪不怪，甚至有路过的帅气小伙冲他们用蹩脚的中文和日文打招呼，及川用轻佻的口哨回应了他们。  
“别像一条孔雀鱼似的。”黑尾说了个奇怪的比喻，大概是想说及川过于招展，但及川把他的意思理解成了夸赞，反而得意起来。  
浪潮声随海风一阵阵传来，偶尔还能听见海鸥的叫声，虽然此时的季节是盛夏，但也不算太热，合上眼感受着红热的光在眼皮底下跳动，黑尾戴着墨镜躺在阴影里消磨着悠闲的时光，正觉惬意，忽然有个东西砸到他身边，溅起的沙子扬了他一脸，之后是及川匆匆跑近的脚步。黑尾支起身从墨镜上方看出去，及川弯下腰拾起落到他身边的排球，随手在指尖转了几圈：“过来一起玩吗？”  
总是没法拒绝及川的邀请，黑尾站起来跟他走了，及川一边走一边说：“这里有好多人在打沙滩排球，据说甚至有些是俱乐部的成员。”  
“那他们应该相当专业吧，”黑尾斜过眼看着及川手上的球，“你不怕输得一败涂地？”  
“及川大人怎么会轻易认输！”及川夹着球往前跑去，在深蓝色的界线框外，岩泉刚好买了冰可乐在等他们回来。  
“你来得正好，”岩泉抹掉头上的汗珠，“你和及川打吧，我休息一会。”  
对面之一是个黑人，另外一个也被晒得看不出原本的肤色，他们看到黑尾的身高感到非常兴奋，嚷嚷着西班牙语说着什么“绝对不会被逆风影响发挥”之类的话。及川跟黑尾简单讲了讲规则，然后踢掉鞋子把球抛给了他：“发个好球，别让对面看不起我们的游客水平！”  
头顶的阳光白热炫目，脚底的沙子柔软滚烫，又跑又跳的运动没进行几个回合就开始浑身冒汗。尽管初次接触沙滩排球，但他们打得并不差，灵敏的反应和出色的体格弥补了不够专业的球技，再加上多年来培养的默契让对手几次都没顺利得分。不过虽然占据了有利风向，他们最后还是败给了对面看样子应该是经常打球的两位大叔。  
“作为初学者，你们打得不错！”其中一人说，“希望以后有机会还可以和你们打排球。”作为感谢，大叔们豪爽地请了他们一大杯啤酒。  
“多谢了，沙滩排球是个挺有趣的运动。”及川从地上爬起来用流利的西班牙语说到，之前在对战过程中汗水和着沙子滚了一身，他现在想让海浪好好地冲一冲。  
等他们在海里玩够已经过了饭点，但在热情洋溢的节日里，无论何时都可以在任何一个角落找到喧闹的氛围。  
“下午想去哪里？”黑尾一边吞着烤肉一边问，无论是沙滩排球还是游泳都消耗了不少体力，现在他们正在一间烧烤店里补充能量。  
“去赌场博一下运气？”及川抽了张纸巾抹抹嘴，又搓了搓手指上沾的油光，端起啤酒泡沫满溢的杯子喝了一大口。  
“你不是向来都是运气最差的吗？”岩泉表示反对，他把空掉的签子插到一边，又往烤盘上加了些内容，“有没有兴趣去看马球？”  
这个提议获得了一致的赞同，于是他们下午便从海滩驱车前往马球场。由于不是赛季，所以来这里的人并不多。里面的空间大得超乎想象，简直像把整个潘帕斯平原搬了过来。在广阔无边的草地上，有几匹马正悠闲地散步，其中一匹黑马引起了及川的注意。  
“看看这矫健又匀称的身姿，”及川不禁驻足，“这一定是传说中的‘布西发拉斯’。”  
他的话让一旁负责看管饲养马匹的工作人员看了过来，那人笑到：“先生好眼力，那匹马的名字叫‘公牛’，确实是这个马场里得分的主力干将。”  
“这是什么其妙的缘分，”黑尾调侃着，他对及川说：“要去驯服它吗，‘亚历山大’？”  
驯养员把黑马牵了过来：“‘公牛’现在还没上马具，今天是他的休息日，所以很抱歉了几位贵客，但给你们近距离欣赏一下还是可以的。”  
及川伸手摸了摸黑马油光锃亮的毛皮，赞不绝口，临行前他已经决定要学会骑马，以后过来找他的布西发拉斯。  
晚上他们去看了最新的《星球大战》，结果这件事成为了圣诞节当天最错误的一个决定，就连及川这个太空片爱好者看完都说不出一个优点，作为完全路人的黑尾和岩泉听着他一路的挑刺，心里都知道晚上必须做点什么把他哄开心才行，毕竟他们新生活的第一个节日怎么能够在不愉快中收尾。

及川洗完澡出来的时候，已经快过了零点，他忽然想起自己还没有给黑尾送礼物，当然他也还没收到黑尾的礼物。  
“吱呀”一声推开门，及川走进了黑尾的房间。里面没有开灯，正好符合及川的想法。他摸黑走到床边，朝床上一团影子扑上去：“最后时刻的圣诞快乐！”  
“圣诞快乐。”黑尾伸手把他捞到自己怀里搂住，却在摸到人的时候脸色变了：“怎么回事？”  
“你的……圣诞礼物。”及川支支吾吾，黑暗中虽然黑尾看不见他的大红脸，但羞涩的语气已经将他出卖。黑尾修长的手掌在他身上摸过，指尖下略显粗糙的纱织面料如阡陌将滑腻的皮肤分隔成几片良田。黑尾按亮了壁灯，暖黄的灯光照着及川未着寸缕的身体，丝带在他身上交织着，从脖子绕过前胸，再由两腿间穿过，最后在后腰绑成蝴蝶结，及川整个人就像一份包裹好的礼物。  
“还真是别出心裁。”黑尾点点头，目光又在他身上扫了个来回，“那正好，我也有礼物要送给你。”  
及川期待地瞪大双眼，黑尾从床上跪坐起来，正对着及川开始一颗一颗地解开衬衣的扣子，先是锁骨的凹陷从领口露出，接着是饱满的胸肌和性感的中缝，然后……及川呆住了，黑尾把整件上衣脱了下来，一件红色的比基尼上衣倒映在他眼中。  
“还要我继续吗？”黑尾问，“下半身里面穿的也是。”  
及川不动声色地咽口水，但上下滚动的喉结过于明显了：“当然要继续啊，你、那个……脱的时候，最好能像夜店里的脱衣舞男那样，再、性感一点。”说着及川忍不住抬手捂住下半张脸，声音也变得沙哑含糊。  
“好吧。”黑尾答应了，他从床上站起来，影子被朦胧的灯光斜着拉长了投在墙上，模模糊糊的。他的手指搭上了裤头绳，慢慢地勾着裤头扯开，一手握住裤头边缘，一手顺着下腹往上摸，尾指勾住了内衣的肩带，及川的目光被吸引了过去，黑尾放开手指，让弹力极好的肩带重新绷到皮肤上发出“啪”的声响，与此同时睡裤随声而落，及川看到细绳样式的内裤边勒在黑尾作为男性更加浑厚的髋骨和屁股上，富有弹力的一层薄布兜着他腿间的器官，在暧昧的灯光中隐约看得出毛茸茸的轮廓。  
“噢噢噢……”及川发出赞叹，他坐起来凑近看着黑尾，“想不到你真的穿了比基尼。”  
“怎么说我今天都是你钦定的圣诞老人，当然要满足你的愿望。”黑尾戴上不知从哪里掏出来圣诞帽，俯下身双手撑在及川身体两侧，帽尖的白色毛球随着他晃头的动作跳了跳，有些滑稽。  
“拆礼物吧。”他们异口同声地说着，消灭了两张嘴唇之间最后的距离。黑尾的手绕到及川身后解开了绳结，及川一边贪婪地从胸衣下方插手进去搓黑尾的乳头，一边单手捻开了他背后的搭扣。  
“看你这手势很熟练嘛，没少脱女人衣服吧。”黑尾的吻从唇峰唇角一路啃到耳垂，及川缩了缩脖子，不甘示弱道：“你解绳结的速度也很快啊，一会可别太快交货了。”  
“想和我比持久？我押你会输。”黑尾一圈圈解开缠绕在及川身上的丝带的同时不忘和他斗嘴，拆开了层层丝带，一个小小的四方塑料包从及川身上掉了出来，黑尾拿起来看清楚后笑了：“看来你是有备而来。”  
“那你‘备’好了没有呢？”及川把手伸到黑尾腿间，于裤裆处拉开那条薄薄的内裤，从衣物和身体的缝隙间把手指伸进去挑逗对方饱胀的阴茎和精囊，黑尾忍不住嘶了一声：“裤子太紧了好难受，你还是把它脱掉吧。”  
及川露出游刃有余的笑，他跨坐在黑尾身上，从他身后伸手进内裤里去摸他的屁股，顺带把那条碍事的一小块布扒下来退到脚踝，给他套上保险套：“载着我驰骋吧，布西发拉斯。”  
“能不能不要总是随便给别人的老二起外号？”黑尾扶住及川的腰，“又是‘哥斯拉’又是‘布西发拉斯’的，那你的是什么，西斯光剑？”  
“信不信我下次用‘光剑’捅你……”及川一手揪着黑尾头发一手扶着黑尾的肩膀往下坐，额头上冒出一层汗。黑尾伸手护着他，耐心地劝他别急。及川咬着牙不发一言，情事的经历不是第一次，但他的身体还是第一次接纳黑尾。终于缓慢地到了尽头，及川慢慢地吐了一口气，把下巴搁在黑尾肩膀上休息。  
“你还行吧？”黑尾亲吻着及川后脑勺翘起的棕色发梢，刚才蹭到汗湿的后颈，挂上了几滴汗，黑尾伸出舌尖舔掉，尝到略微比平时更咸的味道，是今天在海水里浸泡过久了吗？抱着汗涔涔的及川，黑尾似乎觉得怀里的人像能完全化成一滩水，从他双臂间顺着床单流到地上，一直流到海里，再也没办法捞出。黑尾不由得收紧怀抱，想要确认及川的存在。  
他的动作不可避免地带来更深的进入，及川趴在他耳边发出微小短促的呻吟，“再来一次，”及川说，“刚才的感觉很好。”  
黑尾把膝盖抬起来分开，及川顺势滑落到更低地方，他的双腿在黑尾身后交叠着，脚跟蹭着黑尾的股缝。随着动作的起伏，及川喘息的节奏也越来越紊乱，他的手指在黑尾背上抓挠，指尖抠到了一个圆形的伤疤，像是打开了回忆的开关，关于与黑尾重逢之夜的记忆再次涌现。  
“为什么拒绝我？”及川撑起上半身拉开与黑尾的距离，望着黑尾的金色眼睛问到。  
黑尾从及川摸到自己身上的伤疤那刻就猜到了他心里在想什么，他把脸埋到及川的胸前，“因为那时候我怕了，我怕我们的冲动会搞到以后连朋友都没得做，”他依恋地蹭着及川的手臂，就像在向主人撒娇的猫，“我只有你们了。”  
及川的双手温柔地抚摸过黑尾的发端，“小黑是不是傻瓜……”他低声说到，低下头亲吻着黑尾的额头，“你知不知道你的拒绝也让我好害怕，我已经失去了你一次，我不想失去你第二次。”  
黑尾眯起眼偎依在及川怀里，贪恋着及川身上的气息。曾经以为爱一个人也可以不用陪他过一生，哪怕自己离去，还有岩泉在及川就不会孤单。自己就像一只不会靠岸的船，永远漂泊海上，永远遇不到合适自己的港口，所以大概如同铁达尼号般的沉没便是最好的结局。可是当重新回到他们身边，却发现自己也是渴望陪伴的，名为黑尾铁朗的船，其实一直被如水般的及川载着，离开了温柔的浪涛才真正令自己无所适从。  
“我答应你，”黑尾抬头轻轻啃咬着及川的下巴，“我会陪着你，直到永远。”  
及川笑了，一双漂亮的大眼睛眯起来：“现在，及川大人是世界上最幸福的人了。”

完事之后两人相拥而眠，及川好奇地问：“我说，你怎么还真的准备了比基尼？”  
“那个……”黑尾把脸转到了一边，“是岩泉送给我的圣诞礼物，然后我就发挥成了送给你的圣诞礼物，”他越说越小声，最后干脆捂着脸，“效果还不错吧？”  
“效果好极了，及川大人期待明年的圣诞节你们一起穿给我看。”及川乐不可支，“那你呢，喜欢我送给你的礼物吗？”  
“喜欢，”黑尾不好意思地承认了，“这样的礼物想要多收几次。”  
“小黑不要搞错了，”及川从床褥间捡起之前扔掉的保险套包装，“这个才是我送给你的礼物哦，而且你还没发现吧，”他的目光往黑尾腿间瞄了过去，“我就说你可以用和小岩一样的size嘛。”


End file.
